Manny Rivera Neo Saga
by Adriana-Valkyrie
Summary: Manny vive ahora nuevas aventuras donde descubrira nuevos aliados y nuevos villanos así como algunas cosas que desconocía de su familia y de sus amigos.
1. EL WHITE TIGER 01

EL TIGRE NEO SAGA - WHITE TIGER 01

Disclaimer: El Tigre las aventuras de Manny Rivera no me pertenece, le pertenece a Sandra Equihua y a Jorge R. Gutiérrez.

**LA SOMBRA DEL TIGRE "EL WHITE TIGER"**

El día comenzaba en ciudad milagro como todos los días para ciudad milagro, pero para variar Manny Rivera mejor conocido como el tigre no estaba en compañía de su mejor amiga Frida y es que por alguna rara razón su despertador estaba puesto 3 horas después de que debiese despertar, así que haciendo uso de su hebilla mística se transformo en el Tigre, con lo que no tardo ni 1 minuto en llegar a la casa de Frida

-Frida¡¡ apúrate o llegamos tarde¡¡

Pero quien respondió fue el padre de Frida quien para no romper la onda otra vez se encontraba enojado con Manny

-Rivera¡¡ se supone que llevaste a mija al colegio hace 3 horas¡¡-decía con bronca voz el padre de Frida-échense al gato perritos¡¡

Luego de eso Manny se encontraba escapando a gran velocidad de los perros del Sargento Emiliano aunque se preguntaba quien se había hecho pasar por él y haberse ido con Frida al colegio, para ahorrarse problemas apuro el paso para llegar al colegio cuando al cruzar una calle se topo con un camión de la policía, que estaba a reventar de villanos, que casi lo convierte en paso peatonal

-Oiga fíjese por donde va¡¡-decía Manny quien llevaba algo de prisa-

-Oh lo siento tigre…y gracias otra vez por atrapar a los villanos…

-Que cosa?

-Que no recuerdas tigre…hoy en la mañana pusiste a todos estos villanos fuera de combate en la plaza de ciudad milagro¡¡

Manny se quedo atónito, allí se encontraba la parvada de furia, el mal verde, el niño cactus, la mafia mustache, el general chapuza y su ejercito de zombies, el oso, el dr. Chipote padre e hijo, el señor siniestro y media población de calavera. Todos ellos feamente amolados y que apenas vieron a Manny se pegaron a las paredes del camión blindado como si hubiesen visto al diablo en persona.

-Por favor tigre no nos lastimes¡¡ conductor a la prisión aléjenos de ese sádico¡¡

-Gracias de nuevo tigre…-decía el conductor que puso primera para irse-

-Pero que paso…esto me esta confundiendo…

Más rato Manny llego a la escuela donde sabía que el sub director Chakal le iba a gritar por llegar tarde.

-Bueno aún sigo sin saber que esta pasando pero lo averiguare cuando llegue a la escuela si es que antes el sub director Chakal no me convierte en pinole…

En efecto el sub director Chakal estaba en la puerta de la escuela expectante de que algún niño llegase tarde y arruinarles la vida. Así que Manny decidió escabullirse como tantas veces lo había hecho en compañía de Frida. Aunque él no tener a su amiga cerca como que lo saco de cuadro lo suficiente como para que el director lo pillara in fraganti.

-RIVERAAAAA¡¡

-Dejeme explicarle¡¡ los juegos…uh Frida-pero Manny se dio cuenta de que su amiga no estaba a su lado para secundarlo para luego tragar saliva-

-Calmate chico entra…

-Extraterrestre, ablución…Que cosa?

-Que entres…anda rápido antes de que pase el tiempo de tu permiso….

-Permiso?...Pero que no me va a castigar o hacerme limpiar los retretes u otro castigo extracurricular…

-Y por que iba hacer eso si fuiste a planchar mi ropa, pulir mi auto, reparar el bus escolar, hacer la nueva cancha de fútbol y arreglar el recetario de recetas de mi mamá todo con un permiso autorizado por el director Tonino…

-Permiso autorizado? Pero de que permiso habla? Además yo no hice nada de eso que esta diciendo…

-Entonces que son estos-saca todos sus trajes limpios, planchados y almidonados-y eso-enciende la alarma de su antiguo auto que estaba como recién comprado y en igual estado el autobús escolar así como la nueva cancha de fútbol y el recetario que anteriormente había sido destruido-

-Pero que…como, cuando…

-Bueno entra niño-ve a otro niño-y tu sabandija tendrás que limpiar los retretes de la escuela por llegar tarde¡¡

-Esos gritos eran para mí….que esta pasando?¡

Manny estaba bien confundido y al llegar a su salón el profesor lo dejo pasar y ocupo su silla al lado de Frida. Al terminar las clases Manny salió a comer aunque tenía las ideas cruzadas.

-Manny que te pasa, parece como si te hubieses enemistado de nuevo con tu papá…

-Frida estoy bien confundido-decía Manny que casi lloraba-

-Vamos cuenta….te digo que cuentes¡¡-decía Frida agarrándole de la camisa a Manny al ver que este nuevamente se quedaba callado-

-Desperté esta mañana como todos los días y cuando me vine para acá la gente me felicita por cosas buenas que hize pero que no recuerdo haber hecho?

-Cosas buenas…ahora que lo mencionas cuando me trajiste aquí dijiste que ibas a salir con permiso de la escuela para acabar con varios malhechores…

-Lo ves yo no te traje aquí…que clase de amiga eres que me confundes fácilmente con un imitador¡¡

-Bueno creo que tienes razón…además tu doble parecía ser más listo…

-Que cosa dijiste?

-Nada-cayo Frida viendo que había metido la pata-

-Bueno esto no se va a quedar así ese imitador no sabe con quien se a metido…por que solo hay…-diciendo esto Manny giro la hebilla de su cinto transformándose- EL TIGRE¡¡

-Bueno y ya tienes un plan para atrapar a tu doble?

-Que si tengo un plan? Pues claro que…no…

-Bueno si tu clon esta haciendo cosas buenas por ti…piensa que es lo más bueno que harías?

Manny se puso a pensar en varias posibilidades, hasta que recordó que su doble estaba tras los súper villanos así que inmediatamente tomo camino a la vieja cárcel abandonada de ciudad milagro donde se sabía vivía la más temida villana de todos Sarta Ana de los Muertos. Luego de un poco de carrera El Tigre hizo una gran entrada rompiendo una pared.

-Muy bien Sarta Ana prepárate para sufrir la furia incontenible del…

Pero cuando Manny se dio cuenta Sarta Ana de los Muertos estaba enyesada junto a todos sus esqueletos bandidos los cuales estaban en las mismas condiciones.

-El Tigre¡¡ no tuviste suficiente masacrándonos la primera vez por favor ten clemencia…al menos hasta que repare las cuerdas de mi guitarra y pueda reclamar venganza¡¡ auch…coloca bien ese yeso…-le decía Sarta Ana a uno de sus ezbirros debido a que se le había roto la mano al hacer su pose de venganza-

-Pero que te paso?

-Todavía lo preguntas¡¡

-Ammm…sí

-Entraste intempestivamente y masacraste a todos mis esqueletos y luego usaste las cuerdas de mi guitarra como hilo dental¡¡

-Asu…Manny estabas inspirado…enséñame maestro-le decía Frida a Manny al escuchar lo que supuestamente Manny había hecho-

-Frida¡¡ yo no lo hize¡¡

-Ammm…pero si tu no lo hiciste entonces quien?

-Debió ser ese doble…pero cuando lo tenga lo voy a…

-Perdón…aún estoy aquí…-decía Sarta Ana quien aún tenía una cuerda en su guitarra-

-Ah lo siento…

-No importa…ahora lárguense de aquí¡¡

Luego de eso Frida y Manny ya se encontraban fuera de la guarida de Sarta Ana y se dirigieron a la casa del macho donde Manny veía por la TV como su clon seguía haciendo acciones heroicas a su nombre, aunque lo raro es que solo se veía su silueta por lo que no se le podía ver el rostro.

-No puede ser hasta sale en la TV, yo ni siquiera salgo como villano y menos como héroe…

-Sopes-dijo Frida mientras tenía una banderita del tigre que quien sabe de donde la habrá sacado-sí que tiene estilo…

-Suficiente¡¡

Tras decir esto El Tigre salto por la ventana dispuesto a encontrar a su doble, así que durante todo el día estuvo recorriendo Ciudad Milagro, pero por extraño que pareciera su doble le parecía llevar la delantera, por que lugar al que llegaba Manny era lugar donde su doble había hecho limpieza de villanos.

-Afff…affff…

-Manny…-comiendo unos churros-y atrapaste a tu doble?

-Demonios…donde diablos se esconde¡¡ oye y de donde sacaste esos churros?

-A hace rato me los diste cuando salí de tu casa para ver si atrapabas a tu doble…y también con una extraña servilleta…

-Frida yo no te di ningunos churros¡¡ que servilleta?

-A eso explica por que no te pude ver la cara cuando me diste los churros…a sí esta servilleta-le da la servilleta con la que estaban envueltos los churros…

-Deja eso para después-revisa la servilleta-es de mi doble…quiere que valla a las afueras de ciudad milagro hoy a las 3 de la tarde…

-Valla no puedo creerlo…

-Yo tampoco…puedo creer que sea tan tonto para guiarme directamente hacia él…

-No lo que no puedo creer es que estos churros tengan azucar derretida en lugar de miel¡¡

-Fridaaaa¡¡

-Ammm…sí lo olvidaba…

-Muy bien…terminare este asunto de una buena vez…

Tras eso Manny se dirigió a las afueras de ciudad milagro donde tuvo dos sorpresas, la primera un estadio que ni siquiera sabía que existía y la segunda que se estaban vendiendo boletos para la pelea del tigre contra su clon, e incluso había una mesa de apuestas. Cuando Manny entro llego al centro del ruedo y vio que estaban reunidos desde súper villanos hasta súper héroes y claro la gente común y también Frida que estaba comiendo churros

-Vamos Manny tu puedes vencerlo…

-Por supuesto…muy bien sal ahora seas quien seas que se esta haciendo pasar por mí…para que conozcas la furia de El Tigre¡¡

Manny se puso a la espera hasta que por fin pudo notar que de la otra puerta se notaba la figura de alguien que a primera vista lucía como él, cuando por fin se retiraron las luces Manny se quedo con la boca abierta, la persona que tenía frente a él era igualito solo que a diferencia, este usaba un traje blanco con rayas negras su cinturón tenía una T Blanca sobre una W negra y además en lugar de bufanda roja usaba una más larga aunque de color gris.

-Así que tu eras él que me estaba suplantando…quien eres?¡

-Yo soy EL TIGRE BLANCO¡¡

-Amm-Manny puso cara de extrañado por que no entendió lo que le dijo su doble-no en serio quien eres tú?

-ya que veo que no sabes quien soy yo tendré que explicártelo…corre video…

El Tigre Blanco presiono un control remoto para encender la pantalla donde se veía la arena e inmediatamente se estaba presentando una especie de video en él cual relataban los orígenes del Tigre Blanco. La película comenzaba en San pueblito donde contaban que unos descendientes de una rama secundaria de los Rivera se había asentado en aquel pequeño pueblo debido a que por alguna razón dicha rama no tenía poderes, por lo que su vida era tan monótona como la de cualquier otro habitante de dicho pueblo.

Pero el problema empezaba cuando nacía El Tigre, por que cuando nace un Tigre un miembro de la rama secundaria de la familia Rivera se convertía en un Tigre Blanco, en este caso el primo de Manny llamado Jimmy Solano Rivera. Si bien este Tigre poseía las mismas características que El Tigre original, solo se podía limitar a ser la sombra del Tigre, jamás a reclamar el título del Tigre.

-Valla no sabía acerca de que hubiesen otros Rivera fuera de Ciudad Milagro…-Manny en eso observo a su padre y a su gran papi quienes silbaban desentendidamente de lo que habían visto-

-Bueno pero aún eso no explica el por que me suplantaste…

-Vaya entonces eres un poco más tonto de lo que pense Rivera…la razón por la que te suplante es para demostrar que puedo ser mucho mejor tigre de lo que tu eres y de esa manera ser el unico y original TIGRE¡¡

Luego de decir eso el Tigre Blanco se lanzo en contra de Manny y así comenzó la batalla entre el Tigre y el tigre Blanco

CONTINUARA


	2. EL WHITE TIGER 02

EL TIGRE

**EL TIGRE**

**EL TIGRE VS EL WHITE TIGER, EL RESULTADO**

El White Tigre un chico del pueblo de San Pueblito había estado realizando acciones heroicas haciéndose pasar por El Tigre, para luego retarlo por el titulo del Tigre y ahora ambos se encontraban en una arena que iba a decidir cual de los dos podría ostentar dicho titulo.

Tras mirarse un momento Manny se lanzo contra su rival el cual lo esquivo sin mucho esfuerzo para darle un golpe con sus garras el cual fue bloqueado por El Tigre quien contraataco con una patada hacia la cara de su oponente este dio unas vueltas de campana para luego caer sobre sus piernas y estirar sus garras de la misma manera que hacía Manny y luego azotarlo contra el piso usando el brazo a modo de latigo.

Manny estuvo así un rato pero al tercer golpe dio una vuelta de campana antes de ser azotado en el tercer golpe y caer de pie para luego girar todo su cuerpo y atraer hacia sí al White Tiger dándole un cabezazo con lo que se libro de la garra de su contrario momento en el cual corrió hacia él para golpearlo de nuevo con sus garras pero nuevamente el White Tiger lo bloqueo a ultimo momento.

-Escucha White Tiger no tenemos por que hacer esto…ríndete…-quien se sentía un poco mal debido a lo que le había dicho el White Tiger acerca de sus poderes-

-Para ti es fácil decirlo tu no eres la sombra de otro¡¡

Terminado de decir esto el White Tiger alzo con sus garras al Tigre y luego lo lanzó hacia el aire y allí arriba le arremetió con una patada en el estomago y estrellarlo contra el suelo. María Rivera quien había visto eso estaba súper ventilándose con cada golpe que el White Tiger mientras que Frida se había olvidado por un momento de sus churros para ver a Manny quien seguía en el fondo del cráter sin moverse.

El WHITE TIGER se acerco al cráter pero intempestivamente una garra salió por detrás del suelo y lo inmovilizó luego cuando se dio cuenta en el lugar donde estaba EL TIGRE vio un agujero por donde momentos antes EL TIGRE había metido su garra y así atrapar a el WHITE TIGER luego de eso fue el turno de Manny para azotar a su rival.

Tras haberlo azotado contra una pared de la arena, y de paso llevarse de encuentro a unos cuantos villanos que veían la pelea Manny aprovecho un momento de debilidad del WHITE TIGER y realizar el armadillo giratorio y asestarle un terrible golpe al WHITE TIGER volándose en el proceso el ala del estadio donde había azotado al WHITE TIGER, tras despejarse el humo Manny espero que eso fuese suficiente para derrotar a su contrario pero para gran sorpresa de todos EL WHITE TIGER salió completamente ileso del ataque.

-Pero como le hiciste¡¡-decía Manny quien no salía de su asombro al ver a su rival completamente ileso-

-Sería difícil explicarte pero ahora es mi turno¡¡

Terminado de decir esto el WHITE TIGER dio un salto para realizar el armadillo giratorio aunque agregándole 3 poses más y él cual Manny no pudo esquivar debido a la sorpresa. El golpe que recibió Manny lo lanzó contra la otra ala del estadio y para miedo de este en dicha sección se encontraba su familia, trato de hacer algo pero la fuerza del golpe era tal que no había modo de detenerse y cuando parecía que estaba todo perdido EL WHITE TIGER lo detuvo antes de que se estrellara para gran alivio de Manny y de su familia pero luego el WHIT TIGER termino por lanzarlo al aire de una patada y volver a estrellarlo contra el suelo usando el armadillo giratorio.

Tras el impacto todos estaban expectantes, el WHITE TIGER se acerco al cráter donde Manny se estaba levantando para sorpresa de este último.

-Se ve que intentas hacer honor al titulo del TIGRE…pero no tienes oportunidad ríndete…

-Por que lo hiciste?-decía Manny quien se estaba levantando apenas-

-A que te refieres?

-Cuando me iba a estrellar contra el estadio me detuviste a último momento…ugh…y a pesar de que luego me volviste a pegar…dime por que lo hiciste…

-El área donde te ibas a estrellar estaba plagada de gente de la ciudad…

-Quieres decir que lo hiciste por la gente…pero note que hubo una gran diferencia entre el último golpe y el primero…

-A que te refieres?

-Por que me di cuenta que no tienes verdaderas intenciones de ganar esta pelea¡¡

-Como¡¡

Las últimas palabras dichas por Manny hicieron que el WHITE TIGER se enojara tremendamente para luego tomar a Manny y comenzar a vapulearlo y literalmente usarlo como balón de fútbol.

-Esto es demasiado Rodolfo tenemos voy a ayudar a mi nieto¡¡-decía PUMA LOCO-quien iba a activar su sombrero dorado de Caos-

-Detente padre-dijo Rodolfo al tiempo que bloqueo la transformación de PUMA LOCO-

-Pero Rodolfo ese chico va a matar a Manny¡¡

-No lo hará…

-Como estás tan seguro…

-Observa la pelea y te darás cuenta…ese chico no quiere matar a Manny lo que quiere es demostrar que puede ser mucho mejor que Manny…y reemplazarlo como EL TIGRE

-Pero aunque sea cierto eso…no puedo permitir que le haga eso a mi nieto¡¡

PUMA LOCO termino su transformación y se lanzó dispuesto a ayudar a Manny pero el WHITE TIGER se volteo para tapizar a Manny en el suelo y luego extendiendo su garra hacia PUMA LOCO lo golpeo directamente con el core de su traje y luego saltar sobre este.

-Escuche señor PUMA no pienso matar a su nieto…pero si piensa intervenir de nuevo…olvidare que es un anciano y actuare como villano¡¡

Terminado de decir esto el WHITE TIGER aspiro un poco de aire y luego dio un terrible rugido en forma de tigre igual al del TIGRE pero en color azul él cual lanzó a PUMA LOCO contra el suelo y estrellarlo aparatosamente, esto ultimo no fue desapercibido por Manny quien al ver como su querido abuelo caía contra el suelo hizo que se enfureciera.

El WHITE TIGER cayó al suelo luego de haber derribado a PUMA LOCO para luego virar a donde estaba Manny pero este lucía bien enojado.

-Nadie…lastima a Gran Papi¡¡

EL TIGRE se le lanzo a gran velocidad y realizando un rugido mucho más potente que el realizado por su ancestro le dio un golpe en pleno rostro al WHITE TIGER que lo lanzó contra la pared pero antes de que se estrellase EL TIGRE lo alcanzo y dándole otra patada lo lanzo al aire para luego ejecutar una variación del armadillo giratorio solo que esta vez giro 70 veces su cuerpo y haciendo uso del aura del TIGRE le dio terrible golpe corporal a su rival quien quedo tapizado contra el piso.

Terminado eso Manny fue a donde estaba PUMA LOCO

-Gran papi estás bien?-Manny veía a su abuelo quien se levantaba a duras penas

-Claro Manny un golpecito de esos no va a detener al gran PUMA LOCO¡¡

Terminado de decir esto PUMA LOCO trato de realizar su pose acostumbrada pero al momento de hacerla su traje robotico se desarmo, Manny se enojo mucho al ver eso pero su abuelo le tranquilizo diciendo que podría repararlo.

-Ya termino?-decía Frida al tiempo que se coló dentro de la arena de batalla-

-Sí pero este chico a sido un duro rival…

Todo parecía terminado así que White Pantera se decidió a sacar a Manny de la arena quien a duras penas se podía mover, sin embargo un rayo lanzado desde la tribuna de los súper villanos fue a dar contra el grupo de Manny para luego dar contra Frida y esta rodó por el suelo ante el espanto de Manny.

-Frida¡¡ Frida¡¡ responde¡¡-decía Manny asustado al tiempo que sostenía a Frida en sus brazos a pesar de que todo su cuerpo estaba adolorido-

-Sí Manny…

-Quien fue?¡

Al dirigir su vista hacia el lugar de donde fue lanzado el rayo Manny se dio cuenta de que la causante del ataque era Sarta Ana de los Muertos

-Bueno ahora que ese WHITE TIGER ya no puede luchar y EL TIGRE tampoco esta en condiciones de hacerlo e decidido acabar con los Rivera aquí mismo¡¡

Al decir esto Sarta Ana trono las cuerdas de su guitarra haciendo que su ejercito de esqueletos bandidos apareciera, con un PUMA LOCO y un TIGRE en mal estado el único que podía enfrentárseles era WHITE PANTHERA, pero los problemas aumentaron ya que los demás villanos saltaron de sus asientos dispuestos a vengarse de los Rivera luego de la paliza que les había dado el WHITE TIGER en ciudad milagro.

-Esto no va a quedar así…nadie se atreve a lastimar a mi familia…no en mi cara¡¡-decía Manny quien se disponía a luchar pero quien apenas se podía mover.

-A ellos villanos¡¡-decía Sarta Ana señalando a los Rivera.

Todos los villanos se lanzaron en contra de los Rivera pero el WHITE PANTHERA les cerro el paso a los primeros usando su famosa patada y luego realizar su movimiento de desengaño, él mismo que había usado para derrotar al Gusano Dragón, con él cual termino masacrando a la cuarta parte de todos los villanos pero en medio de la paliza que les estaba propinando la parvada de furia le atacaron por 3 lados distintos y luego lo estrellaron contra el suelo para rematarlo con su Ganzuka dejándolo fuera de combate, los Rivera ya estaban acorralados y pero cuando los primeros esqueletos bandidos ya estaban cerca estos cayeron rebanados. Sarta Ana no entendió que paso pero de repente el WHITE TIGER apareció de repente y luego se coloco en frente de los Rivera.

-WHITE TIGER…no te metas en esto…-le grito Manny quien aún no le perdonaba el haber lastimado a su abuelo-

-Te equivocas Manuel Pablo Gutiérrez O´Brian Equihua Rivera es mi problema también…

-De que hablas…

-Yo provoque a estos villanos de pacotilla…así que ahora debo encargarme de ellos…

-Eres un idiota si crees que en esas condiciones puedes derrotarnos a todos…-decía Sarta Ana triunfante dando una orden a todos los villanos para que aplastaran al WHITE TIGER y a los Rivera

-Estaba reservando esto para usarlo contra EL TIGRE pero…bueno…ESPIRITU DE LA SOMBRA DEL TIGRE YO TE INVOCO¡¡

Al decir esto el WHITE TIGER se vio rodeado nuevamente del aura azul la cual tomo la forma de un tigre pero de color azul, los Rivera se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que el WHITE TIGER estaba realizando el ataque súper macho Rivera, los villanos con excepción de Sarta Ana siguieron en su arremetida pero el WHITE TIGER se lanzo contra ellos e impactarlos en medio de un estallido.

3 días después Manny estaba hablando con Frida en la casa del macho, esta última tenía el brazo vendado pero seguía manteniendo su misma personalidad de siempre.

-Que ocurre Manny…-decía Frida quien estaba comiendo un churro-

-Pues no puedo sacarme de la cabeza que el WHITE TIGER nos salvo a pesar de que casi nos mata…y también el haber realizado el ataque súper macho Rivera…

-Vamos Manny…mejor olvidalo además solo hay un TIGRE…

-Tienes razón Frida…y cuando me vuelva a encontrar con el WHITE TIGER se lo probare¡¡

-Así se habla¡¡-dijo Frida con una sonrisa al tiempo que se comía otro churro-

-Oye y de donde sacaste ese churro?-decía Manny quien recién se dio cuenta de aquel churro-

-A esto…había muchos churros en la mesa de tu casa…quien los hizo?

-Ni idea…Gran Papi salió y mi papá esta trabajando…

-Entonces quien fue?

Manny tuvo un presentimiento y corrió hacia dentro de su casa seguido por Frida, para encontrar como le había dicho no un plato de churros sino dos, viro la cara hacia la cocina y se dio cuenta de que en esta se encontraba Jimmy cocinando.

-Que haces tú aquí?¡-decía Manny quien se súper ventilo de la misma forma que su mamá al ver que su medio primo estaba en su casa-

-Que no te dijo tu papá? Desde hoy me quedo en esta casa por que mis padres se ganaron un viaje alrededor del mundo…

-Y por que no te fuiste con ellos…

-Y dejar que los súper villanos te hagan pinole…por favor…además la vida es más divertida aquí…y por cierto yo me quedo en el cuarto del señor Chapi…

Terminado de decir esto Jimmy siguió cocinando churros mientras que Manny estaba que recuperaba el aliento mientras que Frida seguía comiendo churros.


	3. EL ORIGEN DEL PUMA LOCO 01

BUENO SIGO CON EL FIC Y AHORA SUBO OTRO EPISODIO

_**PUMA LOCO EL ORIGEN**_

Disclaimer: El Tigre las aventuras de Manny Rivera no me pertenece, le pertenece a Sandra Equihua y a Jorge R. Gutiérrez.

**EL ORIGEN DEL PUMA LOCO**

**_ALTERCADO DE PALABRAS_**

La ciudad Milagro, una ciudad en la cual la delincuencia y el robo eran tan comunes como el aire, solo que aquel aire estaba contaminado. En la casa del macho una de las paredes volaba por los aires al tiempo que PUMA LOCO, uno de los villanos más famosos de dicha ciudad, entraba acompañado de su nieto EL TIGRE, él cual a pesar de ser héroe de dicha ciudad no podía cometer maldades, entraban intempestivamente luego de haber cometido alguna maldad en aquella ciudad. La hazaña de hoy haber asaltado el museo de ciudad Milagro y haber estampado la marca del PUMA LOCO en todas las paredes de dicho lugar.

En la cocina su primo Jimmy Solano Rivera conocido como el WHITE TIGER se había acostumbrado a esas intempestivas entradas de sus parientes y lo único que le molestaba es que quien tenía que reparar los destrozos que hacían sus parientes era él, por que su medio primo tenía que ir a la escuela o era sacado por su amiguita Frida para seguir cometiendo maldades, por su lado WHITE PANTHERA tenía que trabajar y de paso combatir el crimen.

El PUMA LOCO por su parte acomodo su botín en su habitación al lado del retrato del PODEROS CHITA, su Gran Papi, y luego fue a ver el periódico en busca de su próximo blanco del día.

-Veamos tenemos el banco…o tal vez el museo de relojes antiguos…los bienes del presidente municipal Rodríguez-musitaba el PUMA viendo sus posibles blancos-sí la antigua mula peruana de los incas¡¡

-Que no se cansa de hacer maldades…-dijo Jimmy quien entraba poniendo las cosas para la comida-

-Niño decir que me canse de hacer maldades es como pedir que llueva alquitrán…

-Pues en Texas llueve alquitrán señor PUMA…

-Era un decir niño…además la vida de súper villano es lo mejor…

-En serio…-decía Jimmy quien puso un gesto medio extraño

-Por supuesto¡¡ si te atrevieras a hacer maldades conmigo en lugar de estar haciendo los quehaceres del hogar verías que la vida de súper villanos es para los ganadores¡¡

-No querrá decir para los cobardes…-termino de decir Jimmy con un gesto medio malicioso-

-Cobardes?¡ que tratas de insinuar¡¡

-Pues que me parece que usted se volvió un perdedor y un cobarde¡¡ cuando dejo de ser EL PUMA¡¡ para convertirse en pumilla loco…

Las palabras dichas por Jimmy no pasaron desapercibidas para el PUMA LOCO y tampoco para Manny quien regresaba de hacer maldades con Frida, el PUMA LOCO al ver a su nieto se hizo el desentendido y se llevo a Jimmy hacia su habitación para luego trancar la puerta con todos los seguros y cuando estuvo todo listo viro la vista hacia su casi nieto.

Fuera del cuarto Manny y Frida no entendieron que pasaba pero decidieron poner la oreja a la puerta para tratar de escuchar algo de la conversación.

-Muy bien¡¡ como supiste de la existencia del PUMA niño¡¡

-Pfff…yo no soy Manny señor…yo si leo los archivos Rivera que estaban en la biblioteca de la escuela Leone…

-Diablos…sabía que debía destruir ese lugar cuando pude¡¡

-De que se avergüenza señor PUMA usted fue un gran héroe…al menos hasta cuando sucedió aquello…

-No lo entenderías…

-Entender que tuvo miedo de que le sucediera lo mismo que a su padre…

-Basta¡¡-grito el PUMA LOCO quien esta vez lloraba de enojo y a la vez de tristeza debido a que Jimmy le había tocado en un lugar que él intento olvidar hace mucho-

Afuera Manny y Frida apenas si escuchaban algo de la conversación pero lograron escuchar que PUMA LOCO estaba llorando

-Gran Papi esta llorando…-decía Manny quien trataba de escuchar con mayor atención-

-Si pudiésemos entrar…-decía Frida quien para variar seguía comiendo uno de los churros que Jimmy había dejado en la mesa-

-Lo tengo el pasadizo secreto¡¡

Manny entonces se dirigió a su cuarto seguida de Frida quien tomo unos cuantos churros de la mesa y luego alcanzó a Manny quien golpeando una de las patas de su cama abrió una especie de pasaje secreto en la pared de su habitación y antes de entrar Manny saco un equipo de espionaje que se había robado de la estación de policía, luego entraron por el pasaje él cual comunicaba al closet de PUMA LOCO y a través de una abertura especial pudieron ver la escena con mayor detenimiento.

-Y bien señor PUMA…

-Si tanto dices saber lo que paso pues entonces te diré lo que paso…

-De acuerdo, siempre es bueno tener la versión de ambas partes-decía Jimmy quien sacaba una libreta y lápiz-bueno le escucho señor PUMA…

-De que están hablando?-decía Frida quien intento comer un churro pero que le fue arrebatado por Manny para no llamar la atención-

-Me espera un momento señor PUMA…

-Adelante niño…

Jimmy se puso de pie y luego abrió el closet para descubrir a los espías

-Por que no salen y se ponen a escuchar lo que tu Gran Papi nos tiene que decir…Primo a y tu amiguita también…creo que le puede interesar…

-Como sabías que estábamos aquí?¡-decía Manny quien trataba de esconder el equipo de espionaje-

-Primo…para la próxima vez mejor haz un pasaje secreto que no apeste…sabes la cantidad de aromatizante que tuve que usar para limpiarlo…

-Ah ahora entiendo por que desapareció el olor a nachos de la otra vez…

-La verdad este niño es muy diferente a Manny-pensaba PUMA LOCO quien no podía dejar de sentirse triste por lo que le había dicho Jimmy-bueno es tiempo Manny de que te enteres…

-Enterarme de que Gran Papi…?

-De por que me decidí a ser un villano en lugar de un héroe…-decía PUMA LOCO al tiempo que se limpiaba las lagrimas del rostro-

-Momento tu me habías dicho que lo hiciste para seguir los pasos de tu Gran Papi EL PODEROSO CHITA o es que había algo más?

-De hecho fue eso al principio pero paso algo que fue lo que en verdad me hizo tomar el camino que tome…-dijo PUMA LOCO mientras tomaba asiento en su sillón mientras presionaba un botón para cambiar el retrato del PODEROSO CHITA por el del JAGUAR DE LA JUSTICIA cosa que admiro a Manny quien por fin podía recordar donde había visto el retrato de su bisabuelo-

-Y que fue Gran Papi…-decía Manny al tiempo que se sentaba a escuchar y quien parecía estar muy preocupado por el comportamiento de su abuelo mientras que Jimmy se limitaba a escribir cosas en su libreta mientras que Frida comía sus churros pero lentamente lamentando que no hubiese palomitas-

-La razón…-PUMA LOCO aspiro un poco de aire-fue la muerte de mi padre…

-Del JAGUAR DE LA JUSTICIA…momento recuerdo que él dijo que había muerto realizando el ataque súper macho Rivera…

-Déjame contarte Manny…

Diciendo esto el PUMA LOCO comenzó su narración la cual sin saberlo iba hacer que Manny cambiara la forma como miraba a su abuelo EL PUMA LOCO

**CONTINUARA**


	4. EL ORIGEN DEL PUMA LOCO 02

BIEN AQUÍ LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE LOS ORIGENES DEL PUMA LOCO

**BIEN AQUÍ LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE LOS ORIGENES DEL PUMA LOCO**

**Por cierto lo que va en cursiva es lo que esta diciendo el PUMA LOCO para que no se pierdan :3**

**Disclaimer: El Tigre las aventuras de Manny Rivera no me pertenece, le pertenece a Sandra Equihua y a Jorge R. Gutiérrez.**

**EL ORIGEN DEL PUMA LOCO 02**

El PUMA LOCO uno de los villanos más famosos en Ciudad Milagro estaba acompañado de su nieto Manny Rivera, su amiga Frida y su casi nieto Jimmy Solano Rivera a punto de contarles la historia de sus orígenes y las razones que lo llevaron a ser un súper villano, y mientras lo hacía se quito su sombrero dorado del CAOS y comenzó su relato

_Antes de que ustedes nacieran la ciudad milagro no es lo que es ahora, era mucho más pequeña, no existían las consolas de videojuegos en aquel entonces se limitaban al pong y al space invaders, tampoco existían las grandes tiendas de centro comercial, eran tiempos distintos y la ciudad estaba creciendo muy poco a lo ancho y mucho a lo largo._

_Lo que nunca a cambiado de esta ciudad es la cantidad de villanos, de hecho los villanos de aquel entonces eran mucho más rudos que los villanos actuales claro esta que también habían héroes, y entre ellos estaba mi Padre…_

PUMA LOCO tomo un poco de aire para continuar su relato mientras que Manny estaba algo medio aburrido y Frida para matar rato trataba de equilibrar sus churros mientras que Jimmy tomaba nota de las palabras de PUMA LOCO.

_Durante ese tiempo me conocían como EL PUMA, mi padre quería que fuese un héroe como él y no estaba del todo en desacuerdo con la idea salvo por los recuerdos de mi Gran Papi quien había muerto tras querer realizar su más grande asalto de toda su historia como Súper villano._

-Y cual fue Gran Papi?-decía Manny quien al parecer ya estaba interesado algo más en el relato de su abuelo-

-No me interrumpas que ya voy a eso Manny…

_Bien como decía mi Gran Papi EL PODEROSO CHITA decidió hacer el robo del siglo, asaltar la flota española de barcos mercantes que cruzaba el atlántico rumbo al océano pacifico en las épocas en las que todavía no existía el canal de Panamá y el lugar del atraco fue en el paso Drake. Gran Papi estaba emocionado por hacer aquel robo pero mi Padre era de otra opinión, el decía que hacer eso era retar a la muerte pero mi abuelo no le presto atención, y fue la ultima vez que lo vimos, 5 días después nos enteramos de que toda la flota se hundió en aquel paso y mi Gran Papi desapareció también_

PUMA LOCO volvió a tomar una pausa para tomar un vaso de agua, Manny se puso mal al escuchar las circunstancias en que había muerto EL PODEROSO CHITA mientras que Jimmy cambiaba de lapicero y Frida ya estaba terminando el primer piso de su castillo de churros

_Tras la muerte de mi abuelo deje parcialmente las acciones heroicas para dedicarme a las acciones delictivas aunque mi padre siempre me decía que el camino del mal siempre era de los débiles, yo me hacía el desentendido y mi padre pareció darse cuenta de eso por lo que dejo de insistirme con lo del asunto de seguir sus pasos aunque después me entere que muy en el fondo estaba orgulloso de que siguiese los pasos de mi Gran Papi, así comenzó mi vida de súper villano aunque no deje de usar el nombre del PUMA._

_Así comenzaron mis días como futuro villano de la ciudad Milagro, al principio fue difícil_-en este punto de la historia PUMA LOCO hizo una pausa media extraña y no puedo evitar sonreír al recordar al niño Cactus a quien había engañado para vengarse de su nieto y él cual sin querer le recordó sus primeros días como súper villano_-bueno aunque el tiempo se encargo de pulirme en las artes delictivas, luego de eso conocí a quien sería mí más grande amigo y también rival_

-Quien fue Gran Papi?

El PUMA LOCO tomo algo de aire y luego sin querer volteó a mirar a Frida quien estaba por el tercer piso de su castillo de churros y quien al darse cuenta de la mirada de PUMA LOCO no puedo evitar sentirse algo incomoda

-Que ocurre?

_-No ocurre nada Frida…bueno como decía aquel que fue mi amigo y mi rival fue el capitán Aguilar…_

_-_El Capitán Aguilar?-termino por decir Jimmy quien volvía a cambiar de bolígrafo-

_Sí uno de los más grandes héroes que vio Ciudad Milagro, con él tuve mis más grandes batallas cuando aún usaba el seudónimo del PUMA como súper villano, pero a pesar de nuestros diferentes puntos de vista del modo de usar nuestros poderes, siempre teníamos tiempo para pasarla bien cuando no los usábamos luego apareció la chica que nos dividió, su nombre Camila Cernical._

_-_Quien era esa Gran Papi?-dijo Jimmy quien parecía estar ya más interesado en el relato de su abuelo-

_Lo único que sabíamos es que era una chica que venía de otro pueblo donde la más grande amenaza del mundo había atacado hacía poco y de la cual ella había sido la única sobreviviente. Y por su forma de ser agrado a varios chicos de nuestra generación. Con el tiempo se convirtió también en la manzana de la discordia. Ya que ambos la pretendimos. Luego apareció la amenaza que invadió la ciudad de Camila también se acerco a nuestra ciudad._

-Quien fue?-decía Manny al tiempo que tomaba un refresco-

_Fue la más grande amenaza que pudo haber visto algún día ciudad milagro, un villano tan despiadado que hasta los peores villanos de esta ciudad temían y cuyo nombre causaba pánico entre los que lo oían._

-Quien fue Gran Papi? Acaso algún pariente de Sarta Ana de los Muertos?

_Nada de eso Manny este ser despiadado, no tenía relación con ningún villano, lo que sí sabíamos es que nunca antes habíamos visto una maldad tan terrible como esa, y prométeme que no me harán repetir su nombre y que tampoco ustedes deben pronunciarlo_

-Bueno esta bien Gran Papi…yo lo prometo-dijo Manny levantando la mano

-Lo secundo-agrego Jimmy quien apenas si se limito a levantar la vista de sus notas-

-Pero que hay de malo en decir el nombre de un súper villano-decía Frida mientras seguía armando su castillo de churros-

-Frida esto no es un juego¡¡ El nombre de este ser esta maldito así que deben prometerme que no me harán decirlo por segunda vez y ustedes tampoco deben pronunciarlo¡¡-dijo Puma Loco cuyos ojos se notaban furiosos y que por primera vez asustaron a Manny a quien por primera vez vio a su abuelo y exasperado por el asunto del nombre de un villano mientras que Jimmy no pudo dejar de sentir un leve escalofrío-

-De acuerdo…-dijo Frida mientras que su castillo de churros se venía abajo-

-Bien…_El nombre de este sujeto era EL QUEBRANTAHUESOS DE LA MUERTE… _

Cuando PUMA LOCO pronunció este nombre por alguna extraña razón toda la ciudad Milagro tembló un poco y hasta el volcán mismo de la ciudad por un momento parecía que iba hacer erupción.

-El que…

Manny iba a decirlo pero PUMA LOCO le tapo la boca haciéndole recordar su promesa de que no pronunciaría el nombre de aquel villano luego de que su nieto aseguro que no iba a decirlo PUMA LOCO siguió su relato.

-Desde ahora el nombre de este tipo debe ser impronunciable…entendieron¡¡-dijo PUMA LOCO poniendo el mismo semblante amenazador de hace un momento con lo que Manny y Cia prometieron no decir aquel nombre-

_Cuando el innombrable apareció nadie sabía como detenerle, su semblante todo oscuro con aquel casco en forma de grifo y su cara blanca cubierta por aquella cabellera negra de la cual solo relucía su ojo era símbolo de espanto para los lugares a los que llegaba. El primer lugar en ser atacado fue ciudad Shogun donde dio muerte al Sexto Samurai padre del Séptimo Samurai para luego asesinar a los villanos de la ciudad también_

-Un momento-dijo Manny escupiendo su bebida-dices que mataba también a los súper villanos…

-Así es Manny…el innombrable no respetaba a nadie, héroes o villanos todos eran sus blancos

_Solo un día le tomo para terminar con todos los villanos de la ciudad y lo que era peor y por lo que se hizo famoso su nombre fue que al terminar de matar a sus victimas, el innombrable terminaba devorando sus cuerpos y quebrándoles los huesos para devorarse las médulas de dichos huesos y cuando hacía eso se volvía más poderoso._

-Valla pensé que el Mal Verde era malvado pero este sujeto lo deja chiquito-pensaba Manny quien no pudo dejar de sentir un leve escalofrío en la espalda-

_Luego siguió su avance a otras ciudades hasta que por fin llego a ciudad Milagro, donde dio rápida cuenta de los entonces 14 miembros de la liga de la sociedad Aliada y luego comenzó a destruir la ciudad, comenzando por el distrito zombi de Calavera donde destruyo y devoro al 99 de la población de zombis en tan solo 2 días._

-Quien fue el 1 que se salvo?-decía Jimmy borrando sus notas-

-El General Chapuza…

-Bueno continué

_Seguidamente siguió con los villanos no muertos de Calavera destruyendo la ciudad en 1 día y matando al 98 de los villanos, luego continuo con los villanos de la ciudad donde asesino y devoro a la entonces Matriarca de la Parvada de Furia, al padre del doctor chipotle padre y dejando a este ultimo al borde de la muerte es por eso que ahora usa partes de robot en el cuerpo, también mato al entonces jefe de la mafia mostache y dejo en silla de ruedas a su hijo y sucesor, ni siquiera la misma Sarta Ana de los Muertos con su ejercito de esqueletos bandidos pudo hacer algo para detenerle. La situación era totalmente crítica, luego de eso el innombrable comenzó a destruir la ciudad debido a que no tenía rivales._

-Pero y ustedes que hicieron?

_Como héroe que era mi padre intento hacerle frente al innombrable pero su poder fue demasiado para hacerle frente, aunque milagrosamente escapo de sus garras gracias a la pericia de su Corcel El Bronco._

Cuando PUMA LOCO menciono eso Manny dirigió la mirada hacia el retrato de su bisabuelo y vio al caballo que había salvado a su bisabuelo.

_Tras 2 días mi padre se recupero pero se dio cuenta de que requeriría de un gran esfuerzo para derrotarlo fue así que se fue a entrenar a un lugar desconocido y me dijo a mi y al Capitán Aguilar que esperáramos su regreso. La espera se volvió eterna debido a que el innombrable le gustaba ver sufrir y azotar las ciudades y debido a que se había devorado a Sarta Ana de los Muertos podía crear su propio ejercito por lo que no había día en él que no se escuchara que destruyese una ciudad. La situación duro un año entero hasta que mi padre regreso._

**CONTINUARA**


	5. EL ORIGEN DEL PUMA LOCO 03

EL ORIGEN DEL PUMA LOCO 03

Disclaimer: El Tigre las aventuras de Manny Rivera no me pertenece, le pertenece a Sandra Equihua y a Jorge R. Gutiérrez

**BIEN LA TERCERA Y ÚLTIMA PARTE DE LOS RECUERDOS DEL PUMA LOCO**

Recuerden que lo que va en Cursiva es lo que esta relatando PUMA LOCO para que no se pierdan….**:3******

**EL ORIGEN DEL PUMA LOCO 03**

El reloj de la casa de los Rivera marcaba las nueve y media de la noche, y habían pasado un promedio de 3 horas desde que PUMA LOCO había comenzado la narración acerca de sus orígenes como súper villano acompañado de su nieto Manny, su amiga Frida y su casi nieto Jimmy Solano Rivera.

-Y bien Gran Papi que paso cuando mi bisabuelo regreso?-dijo Manny quien estaba deseoso de saber que había pasado durante la batalla contra el enemigo cuyo nombre había aprendido no debía ser pronunciado

_Mi padre había regresado de su entrenamiento y me dijo que había descubierto la manera de derrotar al innombrable mediante un ataque especial pero que antes debía averiguar que tan mal estaba la situación en la ciudad. Y nosotros le dijimos que el innombrable había creado una especie de torre desde donde se disponía a abrir un portal a la tierra de los muertos gracias a los poderes que obtuvo al devorar a Sarta Ana de los Muertos, desde donde pensaba obtener el suficiente poder para que nadie lo pudiese derrotar._

_Mi padre al saberlo decidió que no había tiempo que perder así que ideo rápidamente un plan para detener al innombrable. Pero antes nos mantuvo a mí y al CAPITÁN AGUILAR en un entrenamiento que duro una semana para poder hacernos un poco más fuertes y realizar lo que para mí fue la batalla más dura que alguna vez tuve como Súper héroe o Súper Villano de la Ciudad Milagro._

-Momento Gran Papi?-dijo Manny arqueando una ceja?- Quieres decir que volviste a ser un Súper Héroe en ese momento…

-La situación era realmente crítica Manny, así que no importaba sí estabas de uno u otro lado el innombrable nos destruiría a todos sí es que lograba abrir su portal a la tierra de los muertos…

-Vaya…no lo había desde ese punto de vista…pero bueno siguele…

_Durante el tiempo que duro nuestro entrenamiento la única persona que nos había asesorado fue Camila ya que toda la demás gente había abandonado la Ciudad Milagro. Aunque el CAPITÁN AGUILAR se opuso a que ella estuviese a nuestro lado, al principio yo pensé que el CAPITÁN estaba celoso de mí por que Camila era mucho más cariñosa conmigo pero poco después descubriría la amarga verdad, a pesar de todo Camila fue durante ese corto período de tiempo una de las personas que más llegue a querer. Su cabello castaño, sus ojos rojos y aquella sonrisa tranquila y a la vez juguetona al lado de su figura atlética que tenía, siempre quedaron en mi recuerdo._

_Llego entonces aquel día que no olvidaría jamás, mi padre atacaría al innombrable directamente dándonos al CAPITÁN AGUILAR y a mí un tiempo de 15 minutos para destruir la torre del innombrable y así mi padre podría destruir al innombrable con su nuevo ataque especial, pero destruir la torre no iba a ser fácil debido a que con sus nuevos poderes el innombrable disponía de un gran ejercito de zombis y demás seres con los que protegía su torre, antes de la batalla mi padre me confió al BRONCO, yo me opuse por que pensé que lo iba a necesitar pero me dijo que después de esa batalla ya no lo volvería a montar y entonces entendí que no volvería a ver a mi padre después de esa batalla, me despedí de él con un abrazo y luego nos separamos._

_Luego de eso el capitán Aguilar y yo nos dirigimos al camino que llevaba a la torre, no era un camino difícil, al menos no por que estuviese en mal estado, pero sí estaba infestado por varios demonios del innombrable, así que monte al BRONCO que hasta hacía un mes siempre me rechazaba cuando intentaba montarlo y nos dirigimos contra ellos, montar el BRONCO fue una experiencia que nunca había experimentado antes, no era un caballo ordinario y con cada galope destrozábamos a cada zombi o demonio del innombrable, el CAPITAN AGUILAR por su parte hizo gala de su elegante forma de volar y ataques aéreos con lo que rápidamente llegamos a la base de la torre luego de haber barrido con casi todos los sirvientes del innombrable o al menos eso pensamos._

-Valla yo quiero un caballo de esos GRAN PAPI…-decía Manny quien se imaginaba montar al BRONCO-

-Un caballo como ese dudo que vuelva a existir Manny…pero continuo…

_Cuando por fin llegamos a la base de su torre ambos nos lanzamos sobre esta y descubrimos que aparte de su soporte principal tenía 7 columnas a su alrededor así que nos dividimos para destruirlas, si bien destruir las primeras 6 fue fácil al querer destruir la séptima encontré a un espectro diferente a los demás._

-A que se refiere señor PUMA…puede ser más especifico?-dijo Manny volteando las paginas de sus notas-

-No me interrumpas entonces niño…-dijo el PUMA LOCO quien volvió a continuar su narración-

_Aquel espectro resulto ser un duro rival por que luchaba de una manera tan familiar pero a la vez desconocida al punto tal de que a cada momento lograba hacerme caer del BRONCO, pero de no haber sido así no hubiese descubierto que quien me estaba atacando fue el CAPITÁN AGUILAR._

-Momento que acaso el CAPITÁN AGUILAR no estaba de su parte?¡-dijo Frida haciendo que de paso se derrumbara su castillo de churros-

_La razón fue por que sin darnos cuenta el polvo de las columnas destruidas nos entro en los ojos y de alguna manera provoco que confundiéramos al otro con el enemigo pero el BRONCO no fue afectado debido a su olfato ya que no ataco al CAPITÁN AGUILAR y aunque tarde un poco de tiempo en darme cuenta realice una seña que solo el CAPITÁN AGUILAR y yo entendíamos con lo que se rompió aquel maleficio._

_Cuando por fin dejamos de luchar entre nosotros nos dispusimos a destruir el pilar principal de la torre del innombrable pero luego ocurrió algo que ni el CAPITÁN y yo nos esperábamos, Camila emergió del pilar principal y luego chasqueando sus dedos nos traslado a los tres a una especie de arena, no entendíamos que pasaba y le pedíamos explicaciones, pero cuando ella comenzó a hablar por fin entendimos lo que estaba pasando. Camila no había sobrevivido a la destrucción de su ciudad por pura casualidad, si no que el innombrable la estaba usando para crearse un nuevo cuerpo y la razón por la que había llegado a esta ciudad era para espiarnos y saber los puntos de mayor aglutinación de héroes y villanos como lo había hecho en otras ciudades, luego se rodeo de un aura parecida a la nuestra cuando usamos el ataque súper macho Rivera pero esta era de color rojo y trastoco sus ropas a unas parecidas a las del innombrable al tiempo que su misma voz comenzaba a escucharse ya no como la suya sino como la del innombrable a quien llamaba mentor._

_Me costo mucho asimilar la noticia antes de que Camila nos atacara a ambos, sus movimientos eran muy veloces y además podía lanzar ráfagas de energía, el que más sufrió sus ataques fui yo por que apenas si me defendía debido a la sorpresa y a cada rato Camila terminaba azotándome en la arena, el CAPITÁN AGUILAR por su parte no recibía tantos ataques pero tenía su tanda de sorpresas debido a que Camila podía dividirse para atacarnos a los dos al mismo tiempo. La batalla continuo pero aún me mostraba renuente a combatir contra la chica a la que considere mi amiga, el CAPITAN AGUILAR por su parte había derrotado a su clon pero al hacer esto Camila chasqueo los dedos cambiando el lugar de combate hacia una especie de terraza de un edificio e hizo emerger dos alas de su espalda._

_Aquí fue donde logro darle una soberana paliza al CAPITÁN AGUILAR y de no haber visto eso no me hubiese unido convencido de nuevo para unirme a la pelea a pesar de que era a Camila quien atacaba. Mi ayuda llego en el momento exacto debido a que Camila iba a terminar con el CAPITÁN AGUILAR usando un movimiento que llamaba la Doble Patada Explosiva del Innombrable, y apenas si pude hacerlo a un lado antes de que terminara con mi amigo, luego de eso continuamos la pelea y a pesar de que incluso podía usar un ataque de lanzallamas logramos derrotar pero nos dimos cuenta que a quien destruimos fue a otro clon por que la Camila que quedaba chasqueo de nuevo sus dedos y nos volvió a cambiar de lugar en el centro del volcán de la ciudad Milagro._

_Allí la batalla se complico por el poco espacio donde podíamos pararnos y para empeorar las cosas Camila había electrocutado parte del terreno para paralizarnos, y solo cuando usamos el movimiento de la Catapulta Peligro derrotamos a Camila o mejor dicho a su clon ya que nos volvió a trasladar a otro lugar esta vez dentro de lo que habían sido las prisiones de Ciudad Milagro, si bien ahora teníamos mucho espacio para movilizarnos Camila se volvía muy rápida a tal grado que con su clon parecía que estaba en todos los lados solo para cogernos a uno de los dos y lanzarnos contra el otro encerrándonos en una esfera de energía._

_Solo cuando el CAPITÁN AGUILAR realizó su ataque de invocación de halcones logramos equiparar las cosas y derribar a Camila para poder derrotarla aunque de nuevo nos dimos cuenta de que era otro clon por que volvió a chasquear los dedos y nos traslado ahora a una especie de cámara de los espejos, el problema ahora no era la velocidad ni los ataques de Camila, si no el hecho de que a cada momento Camila se metía en un espejo diferente y luego por alguna razón la habitación giraba cosa que nos hacía perder el equilibrio momento en el cual Camila nos atacaba con su lluvia de Plumas las cuales encima de hacernos daño se quedaban pegadas al cuerpo haciendo nuestros cuerpos más lentos y pesados, pero en el momento de mayor frustración use el rugido del PUMA para deshacerme de las plumas y poder atrapar a Camila antes de que se volviese a escapar dentro de los espejos y poder rematarla en dupla con el CAPITÁN AGUILAR o al menos pensamos eso cuando escuchamos otro chasquido que nos traslado al interior del destruido Súper Dirigible de la Sociedad Aliada._

-No me digas…la derrotaron y resulto que era otro clon…-dijo Manny quien si bien no estaba aburrido presentía como iban a suceder las cosas-

-No esta vez si era en serio

-Ah bueno continúa Gran Papi-dijo Manny botando su 25ava bebida que había tomado desde que PUMA LOCO había iniciado su narración

_Como dije Camila nos había trasladado de nuevo al interior del destruido Súper Dirigible de la Sociedad Aliada y nos confirmo que estaba lista para pelear en serio, luego saco una especie de látigo que tenía forma de serpiente y comenzamos a pelear, y esta vez no uso ningún clon para asesorarse ya que el látigo mismo parecía tener vida propia, cosa que comprobábamos por que cuando creíamos que esquivábamos su ataque, su látigo se movía solo y nos azotaba sin darnos cuenta e incluso Camila lo usaba a modo de barrera para protegerse de ataques de larga distancia, ya estábamos agotados por el combate así que el CAPITÁN AGUILAR y yo decidimos usar un ataque por flancos distintos, y lo hicimos en el momento en el que Camila volvió a atacarnos con el látigo y allí el CAPITÁN AGUILAR y yo la atacamos usando la Explosión de los 3 Halcones y el Armadillo Giratorio y logramos romper su barrera que hacía con el látigo y lograr asestarle un tremendo golpe entre los dos pero cuando pensamos que la había derrotado Camila saco su carta de triunfo._

-Valla esa chica sí que tenía muchas armas escondidas-dijo Frida quien se había interesado más en el relato-yo quiero ser así cuando crezca…

-Ignorare que dijiste eso Frida…-dijo el PUMA LOCO con una gota de sudor-

_Camila estaba en el suelo y no se movía, entonces el CAPITÁN AGUILAR decidió rematarla usando su Explosión de los 3 Halcones pero yo me interpuse aludiendo de que ya no tenía energía para seguir pero el CAPITÁN era de otra idea ya que quería evitar que el innombrable usase el cuerpo de Camila para renacer y así al menos salvar su alma, yo sabía que estaba en lo cierto pero aún pensé que era posible salvar a Camila de las garras del innombrable._

_Fue en ese momento que Camila se paro de improviso luego ya con una voz que el CAPITÁN AGUILAR y yo reconocimos como la del innombrable expulso un aura en forma del innombrable dispuesta a destruirnos, pero súbitamente las realidades se disolvieron y regresamos al lugar cerca de la torre del innombrable momento en el que el BRONCO apareció de repente y se interpuso en el ataque usando un aura parecida a la del TIGRE que anulo parte de los daños pero que me di cuenta que le habían logrado herir gravemente._

_Ya no soporte más y me convencí finalmente de que debíamos derrotar a Camila fue así que reanudamos la pelea esta vez usando al BRONCO como ayuda extra a pesar de sus heridas y con su ayuda y en un ataque combinado logramos derrotar a Camila antes de que nos volviese a pegar con su técnica especial, y al hacer esto de alguna manera la energía que tenía presa a Camila pareció colapsar por que su voz volvió a ser de ella para luego telé transportarse a otro lugar, no supimos que pasaba pero el CAPITÁN AGUILAR me dijo que debíamos destruir la torre antes de que se abriese el portal a la tierra de los muertos. En efecto lo hicimos usando lo que nos quedaba de energía pero reservamos un poco para dirigirnos al lugar donde mi padre sabíamos se encontraba peleando contra el innombrable._

_Llegamos y en efecto encontramos a mi padre peleando contra el innombrable pero se veía que mi padre estaba llevando las de perder, en ese momento la torre se derrumbo y el innombrable se asusto de sobremanera e hizo intentos banales para reconstruirla pero era tarde mi Padre entonces se preparo para realizar el ataque Súper Macho Rivera._

_Pero a pesar de no tener su torre el innombrable aún tenía fuerzas para pelear y mi padre no podía ganar el tiempo necesario para realizar el ataque, en ese momento apareció un sujeto que más que ayudar nos estorbo._

_-_Quien?-dijo Jimmy

_El entonces Sargento Rodríguez, vino con toda su armada hecha a base de diamantes, rubíes y oro macizo. Mi padre, el CAPITÁN AGUILAR y yo no sabíamos en que estaba pensando para hacer eso, en cuanto al innombrable solo le tomo chasquear sus dedos para que sus espectros destruyesen a todo su ejercito en menos de un minuto. Sin embargo aquel minuto fue lo que necesito mi padre para realizar el ataque Súper Macho Rivera, aunque el innombrable se dio cuenta y comenzó a detenerlo con sus manos y parecía que lo iba a detener incluso con la ayuda del BRONCO que rodeándose de su propia aura mística para ayudar a mi padre._

_En el momento en él que pensamos que ya todo estaba perdido y me disponía a ayudar a mi padre intempestivamente Camila apareció detrás del innombrable luego nos mando un mensaje mental al CAPITÁN AGUILAR y a mí pidiéndonos perdón por haberse dejado dominar por el innombrable en un intento de sobrevivir luego de que innombrable la había dejado al borde de la muerte luego comenzó a usar los mismos poderes que le dio el innombrable para quemarlo lo cual fue suficiente para que el aura de mi padre EL JAGUAR DE LA JUSTICIA y EL BRONCO lo rebasaran y lo destruyesen en medio de un gran estallido._

_Durante la explosión alcancé a escuchar las palabras de mi padre que me decía que estaba orgulloso de mí y que pasara lo que pasara nunca me arrepintiese del camino que tomase ya sea bueno o malo, siempre que respetase la memoria de los héroes Rivera. Luego de que la explosión termino encontré el sombrero quemado de mi padre junto a sus botas de Bronce de la verdad y el cabezal del BRONCO, el CAPITÁN AGUILAR me animo un poco y nos retiramos de aquel lugar, pero antes de eso regrese al lugar de la explosión donde encontré la cinta que había tenido Camila y que le había regalado el día anterior al que él innombrable atacase Ciudad Milagro._

_Pasado 3 días y en un lugar donde espero me entierren algún día hice 3 cruces, una en honor al JAGUAR DE LA JUSTICIA, la otra en honor a su fiel caballo EL BRONCO quien nunca lo abandono hasta él final y el tercero por la chica quien a pesar de que se convirtió en mi enemiga supo demostrar el más grande cariño que alguien puede tener por una persona Camila, todas las cruces mirando hacia el mar y también hacia la Ciudad Milagro._

-Y allí acabo todo no es verdad? Gran Papi-dijo Manny

-De hecho se podría decir, salvo por un detalle¡¡-dijo PUMA LOCO frunciendo el seño y encolerizándose

-Que paso?-dijo Jimmy cambiando su 14avo lapicero-

_Mientras EL CAPITÁN AGUILAR y yo nos recuperábamos y la ciudad ya estaba comenzando a ser reconstruida nos enteramos de que el Sargento Rodríguez sería nombrado presidente de la ciudad, eso no hubiese sido malo sino por que en su discurso el muy desgraciado se tomo todo el crédito por la derrota del innombrable. Estalle en furia pero EL CAPITÁN AGUILAR me contuvo diciendo que no nos debía importar lo que dijera o no dijera el ahora presidente. Decidí hacerle caso pero a modo de venganza decidí retirarme del negocio del súper héroe y convertirme en el PUMA LOCO y en honor a mi padre decidi usar su viejo sombrero quemado como base para mi robo – traje, y así me convertí en el súper villano de una ciudad ingrata que creyó que su héroe era un hombrecillo que lo único que sabía hacer bien era comprarse cosas hechas de materiales preciosos._

_El tiempo hizo que aquel enojo desapareciera parcialmente junto con mis fuerzas y también las del CAPITÁN AGUILAR, me case, fui padrino de bodas del CAPITÁN AGUILAR, pude ver como mi hijo se convirtió en el nuevo héroe de la Ciudad Milagro para disgusto mío, también pude ver crecer al hijo del CAPITÁN AGUILAR quien se iba a convertir en héroe, hasta que 42 años después que derrotamos al innombrable, el CAPITÁN AGUILAR moriría en las fauces del Mal Verde debido a que el tiempo había menguado sus poderes, fue por eso que su descendiente combate el crimen pero sin usar los súper poderes que tiene por herencia debido a que creyó que esos súper poderes y aquellos que los tenían solo causaban problemas y le negó también el derecho de sus poderes a su nieta._

_A la muerte del CAPITÁN AGUILAR regrese al lugar donde había levantado las cruces en honor a los caídos durante la batalla contra el innombrable y levante una nueva en honor a mi mejor amigo y rival de armas prometiéndome vengarlo algún día, pero sabía que no contaba con el poder para hacerlo, ahora saben que tuve un gran padre que fue el héroe que salvo esta ciudad, un gran amigo con él que siempre contar, un amor tan grande como él que le tuve a tu abuela, y bueno el resto ya lo saben…_

-Valla ahora entiendo por que encontré el casco del CAPITÁN AGUILAR dentro de la boca del Mal Verde cuando este intento comerme-dijo Manny recordando aquella desagradable experiencia-

-Manny se que algún día decidirás por un camino y aunque deseo que seas un súper villano o si tomas el camino de tu bisabuelo quiero que sepas que estaré orgulloso de lo que eres ahora…un Rivera…-dijo PUMA LOCO tratando de no llorar-

-No te decepcionare Gran Papi…o mejor dicho EL PUMA….

-Gracias…ahora que tal si salimos a cometer acciones delictivas eh?-dijo PUMA LOCO tomando su sombrero dorado herencia de su padre y transformándose en el villano de Ciudad Milagro-

-Por supuesto¡¡-dijo Manny al tiempo que se transformaba en EL TIGRE

Diciendo esto, ambos abuelo y nieto salieron a cometer fechorías en Ciudad Milagro Jimmy por su parte se quedo viendo sus notas mientras que Frida ya había terminado su noveno piso de su castillo de churros aunque no pudo dejar de sentirse algo rara ante el relato de PUMA LOCO

-Jimmy?-dijo Frida acomodando el ultimo churro de su castillo-

-Que quieres-dijo Jimmy al tiempo que se transformaba en EL WHITE TIGER-

-Por que me late que tu sabías mucho sobre la historia del abuelo de Manny?

-Valla parece que no eres tan tonta como pensé…sí lo sabía…o al menos creí saber la verdad cuando leí los archivos Rivera pero ahora me doy cuenta de que alguien cambio lo que estaba escrito…

-Como que lo cambiaron?-dijo Frida arqueando una ceja-

-Es que hay una parte de los archivos que esta escrito bajo la firma de PUMA LOCO pero en las paginas 357 a la 434 esta con otra firma que aparentemente es la de PUMA LOCO…

-Bueno si no es la firma del abuelo de Manny…entonces de quien era?

-Del presidente Rodríguez…-dijo Jimmy quien parecía estar muy enojado al tiempo que saltaba de la Casa del Macho rumbo a la biblioteca Leone-

-Ahhhh….-dijo Frida quien noto que la habían dejado hablando sola-

Pasaron 7 días desde que PUMA LOCO revelo sus orígenes, en esa fecha el abuelo de los Rivera llevo a toda su familia en pleno a visitar las cruces en honor a los caídos durante la batalla contra el Innombrable. Por alguna razón PUMA LOCO pidió a Manny que Frida les acompañase y llevase un ramo de flores, si bien Frida le pareció algo tonto visitar unas cruces iba acompañar a su mejor amigo pero detestaba la idea de llevar flores para personas a las que apenas conocía, Jimmy por su parte a pesar de no ser un miembro directo de la familia Rivera decidió acompañarles cosa que PUMA LOCO no objeto. Cuando llegaron las cruces lucían tal como PUMA LOCO recordó las había dejado.

Después pidió un minuto de silencio para luego dejar algunas ofrendas en honor a los seres que partieron al más allá, cuando por fin terminaron de rendir honores EL WHITE TIGER converso con PUMA LOCO alejados de la familia Rivera

-Que quieres ahora niño?-dijo PUMA LOCO quien mostraba un rostro serio-

-Disculparme por haberle dicho cobarde el otro día señor PUMA…

-Acepto tus disculpas y espero que de aquí en adelante nos llevemos mejor y quien sabe tal vez pueda enseñarte las artes delictivas…

-Nos estamos llevando bien señor PUMA así que mejor no arruine el momento…-dijo WHITE TIGER arqueando las cejas-

-Bueno…al menos lo intente…-dijo PUMA LOCO con una gotita de sudor

Mientras esos dos conversaban, Frida se quedo viendo la cruz en honor al _CAPITÁN AGUILAR, _donde momentos antes Manny coloco el casco que había recuperado de las fauces del Mal Verde, y se sintió algo extraña y luego tuvo una especie de visión media rara en la que estaba bebe en los brazos de su madre, su padre estaba a su lado y habían otras personas cargando también a otra bebe pero aquella bebe tenía el pelo negro, pero había alguien más con traje dorado a quien no le pudo distinguir bien el rostro pero a quien le sostenía el dedo índice luego dicha persona se alejo para salir por una puerta que ella recordó era la de su casa pero no pudo recordar más por que en ese momento Manny le pregunto que le estaba pasando a lo que Frida haciéndose la desentendida dijo que estaba alucinando debido a lo aburrido de aquel lugar.

WHITE PANTHERA por su lado se sentía orgulloso por ver su hijo viendo el lugar en honor al JAGUAR DE LA JUSTICIA mientras que su esposa a diferencia de otras veces lo estaba consolando debido a que WHITE PANTHERA estaba llorando.

Manny habiendo terminado de rendir honores a su ancestro se dio cuenta de que WHITE TIGER y PUMA LOCO estaban hablando y al parecer era algo serio, cuando terminaron todos se comenzaron a retirar aunque Manny aparto a su primo de los demás

-Oye Primo…

-Que quieres-dijo Jimmy al tiempo que se ajustaba la bufanda en el rostro-

-De que hablabas con Gran Papi hace un momento?

-Prometes que no se lo dirás a nadie?-dijo Jimmy arqueando una ceja-

-Sí¡¡

-Yo también…

-Esta bien…oye espera un momento¡¡ no me dejes con la duda¡¡

-Bueno…esta bien, te lo diré…pero debes prometer que lo que te voy a decir queda entre nosotros dos hasta que llegue el momento…

-Que momento?

-Ya lo sabrás…así que recuerda que prometiste no decir nada…

-De acuerdo…

-Tu abuelo me dijo dos cosas…la primera la sabía pero la segunda no me la esperaba…

-Que fue?

-Sabes cual era el apellido del CAPITÁN AGUILAR?

-No cual es?

-Suárez…

Manny al oír esto casi se súper ventila igual que su madre cuando lo veía arriesgar la vida cuando usaba sus poderes de EL TIGRE pero su primo lo tranquilizó de un par de cachetadas para que no llamase la atención

-Quiere decir que el abuelo de Frida era…-quien apenas si podía ocultar la sorpresa que dicha noticia le había causado y no pudo virar a ver a Frida quien se había quedado mirando la cruz perteneciente al CAPITÁN AGUILAR-

-Sí…ahora cállate que lo segundo es mucho más importante…

-No creo que haya algo más sorprendente de lo que me acabas de decir…

-De hecho sí…PUMA LOCO en una de sus tantas batallas le pregunto a SARTA ANA DE LOS MUERTOS que sí el alma del innombrable había descendido al infierno pero esta le respondió que no…por lo que queda la posibilidad de que ese sujeto vuelva…

-Así que puede estar con vida aún eh…-dijo Manny golpeando sus manos-

-Puede que sí como puede que no…

-Pues no le tengo miedo, quiero verlo para que se entere de que en la Ciudad Milagro hay héroes dispuestos a vencerlo…

-Estás muy confiado…-dijo Jimmy sonriendo a través de su bufanda-bueno…no puedo dejar que ese sujeto te haga pinole…ese es mi trabajo…

-Ya quisieras…-Manny giro entonces la vista hacia la cruz de su bisabuelo y sonrió-bisabuelo si el innombrable vuelve a esta ciudad le pateare el trasero en tu honor…

Terminado de decir esto ambos chicos fueron a alcanzar al resto de su familia que ya se iba mientras que el sol descendía en el horizonte trasluciéndose a través de las cruces en honor a los héroes y amigos del pasado. Pero en otro lado lejos de allí un pequeño tigrillo buscaba su presa entre la jungla y de la nada algo lo atrapo para luego degollarlo y comenzar a devorárselo para terminar quebrándole los huesos de todo el cuerpo.

* * *

Bueno nos vemos hasta el siguiente episodio no se dentro de cuantos días que espero sea pronto

NAMARIE NYO 


	6. HALCON REBELDE 01

PERDONEN POR LA TARDANZA PERO ME A FALTADO LA INSPIRACION, ASI BUENO RECIEN PUDE SUBIR EL EPISODIO

**MANNY RIVERA NEO SAGA**

**Disclaimer: El Tigre las aventuras de Manny Rivera no me pertenece, le pertenece a Sandra Equihua y a Jorge R. Gutiérrez.**

**HALCON REBELDE**

Las explosiones en una fábrica de hyperium en Ciudad Milagro indicaban la pelea que tenían los villanos, en este caso Señor Siniestro contra los héroes de Ciudad Milagro, en este caso EL TIGRE, WHITE TIGER y LOBO AZUL, quien había regresado luego de un corto período de ausencia, mientras que como testigo de primera fila, Frida veía todo comiendo churros, cortesía de Jimmy. Luego de algunos movimientos los 3 héroes terminaron por partir el robo traje del Señor siniestro en el momento en él que este se disponía a atacarlos con misiles para luego salir en su capsula de escape que para no perder costumbre otra vez no tenía paracaídas lo que hizo que se estrellase en algún lugar de Ciudad Milagro.

-Terminamos con él fácilmente…-dijo Manny limpiándose las manos-

-Claro por que éramos 3 contra 1…-dijo WHITE TIGER quien parecía molesto-

-Vamos vamos no discutan lo importante es que derrotamos a ese villano no creen, y a propósito donde esta Frida?

Cuando los 3 jóvenes voltearon a donde se supone estaba Frida solo encontraron un brazo mutilado en donde se suponía debía estar la peli azul. Asustado Manny fue a levantar el brazo pero no encontró a Frida.

-Nooo¡¡ Siniestro se llevo a Frida¡¡ pero no te preocupes Frida yo iré a rescatarte¡¡

-Manny-dijo Frida quien se había ido a comprar azúcar para sus churros-

-Ahora no Frida, no vez que estoy pensando a donde pudo llevarte Siniestro…-menciono Manny sin percatarse de que su amiga estaba a su lado

WHITE TIGER se pego un palmazo en el rostro de la vergüenza, mientras que LOBO AZUL solo se limito a mirar con una gotita de sudor en la cabeza.

-Manny¡¡-seguía insistiendo Frida-

-Ahora no Frida, no vez que estoy pensando a donde te llevo Siniestro-

-Yo me voy esto es vergonzoso….además tengo trabajo en la biblioteca de la escuela-dijo WHITE TIGER molesto al tiempo que revertía su transformación y ajustándose la bufanda y el poncho mexicano con los que estaba vestido se alejo para luego perderse de vista-

-Manny te digo que estoy aquí¡¡-dijo Frida quien ya también se enojo de que Manny no se diese cuenta de que estaba presente-

-Frida¡¡ no te rapto Siniestro, estás bien?

-Por supuesto-dijo Frida arqueando levemente la ceja-

-Ah bueno…

-Oigan que les parece si dejamos esto para después y vamos para los videojuegos-dijo LOBO AZUL revertiendo su transformación para volver a ser Gabriel Alexander-

-De acuerdo-dijeron sus amigos-

Luego de unas 7 horas de juegos los 3 fueron echados del lugar debido a que volvieron a manipular el sistema de calefacción del centro de juegos por lo que se tuvieron que limitar a ver como el sol hacía explotar las palomas.

-Esto es muy aburrido…tenemos que encontrar algo que hacer¡¡-dijo Frida desesperándose

-Sí pero que…ya derrotamos a 7 villanos en la ciudad y también nos balanceamos en monopatín del monte calavera…-agrego Manny mientras pensaba algo que hacer-

-Pues ya que no podemos regresar al centro de juegos…que les parece si vamos a donde esta Jimmy para ver que hace?-dijo Gabriel-

-Con mi primo, que estás pensando…él tiene uno de los pasatiempos más aburridos de toda ciudad Milagro¡¡-dijo Manny más frustrado

-Ayudar a tu mamá en la limpieza y mantenimiento de la biblioteca de la escuela-dijo Frida más frustrada que su amigo

-Vamos aunque sea no se…podríamos…-dijo Gabriel poniéndose a pensar-

-Podríamos que haber…-dijeron sus acompañantes al unísono

-Esperen estoy pensando…-dijo el peli azul-ya se¡¡ que tal si usamos algunos libros en un momento que este distraído para el tiro al blanco¡¡

-Buena idea¡¡-dijo Manny alzando los brazos-

-Me parece bien-agrego Frida

Diciendo eso los 3 chicos se fueron a la biblioteca de la escuela solo que al llegar encontraron un letrero con la imagen del WHITE TIGER que decía "SILENCIO" y debajo de este las normas de la biblioteca con letras resaltadas y en gesto amenazador. Así que decidieron entrar caminando despacito, en ella encontraron a María Rivera limpiando algunas repisas mientras que Jimmy se encontraba en el recibidor ordenando las peticiones para sacar libros.

-Bien y como le hacemos-dijo Frida poniéndose a cuchichear con sus amigos-

-No se esta fue idea de Gabriel-dijo Manny volteando a ver a su amigo peli azul-y bien cual es el plan para llevarnos los libros?

-Ummm….pues no se pensé que al llegar aquí me inspiraría…-dijo Gabriel sonriendo con una gota de sudor en el rostro-

-Oigan…-dijo Jimmy desde el recibidor-

-Ahora no primo…no vez que estamos planeando robarte algunos libros?-dijo Manny quien seguían cuchicheando cosas con sus amigos-

-Oigan estoy aquí y estoy escuchando todo lo que dicen…-dijo Jimmy quien al parecer estaba enojado

-Manuel Pablo Gutiérrez O´Brian Equihua Rivera-dijo su mamá quien había alcanzado escuchar algo de lo que los chicos estaban hablando-como se te ocurre hacerle eso a unos pobres libros¡¡

-Lo siento mamá…-dijo Manny muy avergonzado-

-Esta bien pero que no se repita…Jimmy tengo que salir a hacer algunas cosas así que quedas a cargo-dijo María saliendo de aquel lugar pero tuvo tiempo para decir-y espero que ustedes jovencitos no vayan a maltratar ningún libro¡¡ quedo claro¡¡

-Sí….-dijeron los 3 chicos al unísono pero cruzando los dedos-

Una vez que María se fue Manny y compañía engañaron a Jimmy con el pretexto de que algunos libros estaban desordenados y en cuanto Jimmy volteo solo les basto 5 segundos a Manny y sus amigos dejarlo completamente atado a su silla y además le dejaron sin poder usar su hebilla para convertirse en WHITE TIGER, para después tomar todos los libros que pudieron y salir al patio.

Ya afuera comenzaron a lanzar los libros y luego romperlos a base de pedradas. Pasaron así 15 minutos cuando estaban por lanzar un libro con cubierta amarilla alguien de súbito detuvo la catapulta.

-Que paso?-dijo Manny volteando a donde estaba la catapulta-

-Manuel Pablo Gutiérrez O´Brian Equihua Rivera¡¡-dijo Jimmy al lado de la catapulta y quien al parecer estaba sumamente enojado-tu y tus amigos rompieron los libros¡¡

Terminado de decir esto Jimmy se transformo en el WHITE TIGER tras lo cual ataco a Manny y Gabriel quienes se transformaron para defenderse, por otro lado Frida estaba viendo la pelea pensando que hacer cuando el libro que estaba en la catapulta salió disparado por error cuando Jimmy lanzo a Manny contra la palanca de la catapulta donde este se encontraba, esto hizo que Jimmy dejase de atacar a EL TIGRE y LOBO AZUL para tratar de evitar que el libro se hiciese añicos al salir volando por los aires pero él mismo salió volando por los aires debido a una patada que le dio LOBO AZUL y entonces el libro se estrello contra una de las torres de la escuela tras lo cual se desparramo por todos los lados para gran espanto de WHITE TIGER.

-Por todos los Rivera saben la bestialidad que han hecho¡¡-dijo WHITE TIGER al tiempo que se ponía de pie tratando de juntar la mayor cantidad de hojas posibles-

-Pero por que tanto alboroto son solo las hojas de un libro…-dijo TIGRE sin mayor preocupación

-Solo unas hojas¡¡ ese libro era el archivo Rivera¡¡-dijo WHITE TIGER quien seguía haciendo esfuerzos para recolectar las hojas del libro mientras que Manny casi se estaba hiperventilando al escuchar lo ultimo-

-Oye Manny me puedes decir de que esta hablando?

-Te lo diré pero tenemos que encontrar todas las hojas-dijo Manny recolectando las hojas del libro-

-Bueno esta bien…

Tras unos minutos los 3 habían recogido casi la totalidad de hojas del libro que se habían desparramado por toda la escuela, y mientras Jimmy se ponía a recopilar las hojas Manny le contaba a Jimmy acerca de los archivos Rivera

-Bueno como sabras en nuestra familia ha habido una gran generación de héroes como villanos Gabriel…

-Sí eso sabía pero eso que tiene que ver con el libro que rompimos…

-Bueno cada Rivera va haciendo su propia página en ese libro acerca de lo que hizo en vida es como una especie de historial familiar para que los nuevos Rivera sepan lo que hicieron los antiguos Rivera…

-Ah ahora entiendo, si se rompía el libro entonces quiere decir que la historia familiar de tu familia se perdía para siempre…

-Exacto además de que mi padre y Gran Papi me volverían Pinole si se enteran de que rompí los archivos…ah y no solo los Rivera pueden poner su historia en ese libro…también sus amigos más cercanos pueden hacerlo…

-Quieres decir que hay historia de otros héroes de Ciudad Milagro?

-Así es…los que fueron amigos de los Rivera pueden poner su historia aquí para que su familia se entere de sus hazañas con los héroes Rivera…

-Pues valla librito-dijo Gabriel-

-Manuel Pablo Gutiérrez O´Brian Equihua Rivera¡¡-dijo WHITE TIGER muy enojado en el mismo tono que WHITE PANTHERA-

-Ahora que pasa?-dijo Manny algo asustado pensando que quien le gritaba era su papá-

-Falta la hoja 427¡¡-dijo Jimmy mostrando la parte del libro donde faltaba la hoja-

-Dios…si mi padre se entera de que rompimos ese libro me castigara hasta los 30…tenemos que encontrar esa hoja¡¡

Terminado de decir eso los 3 chicos se fueron en distintas direcciones en búsqueda de la página restante sin darse cuenta de que la dichosa página se encontraba pegada en la espalda de Frida. Luego de algunas horas a la hora de la salida los chicos aún estaban que buscaban la página perdida mientras que Frida aburrida por que estos no le hacían caso y además se canso de esperar decidió irse para su casa a la cual llego al cabo de algunos minutos.

Al entrar noto que ninguna de sus hermanas ni sus padres estaba en la casa así que decidió ir para su cuarto y descansar.

-Valla este día se hecho a perder por la tonta hoja de los archivos Rivera…aunque…

Frida se quedo en su cama y se puso a pensar desde que el LOBO AZUL y el WHITE TIGER aparecieron, su contribución en las aventuras se limitaba a solo ver o simplemente comer churros, y de alguna manera comenzó a recordar lo que pensaba el Titán de Titanio sobre ella, que era una inútil, por primera vez en verdad se sentía así.

Se quedo pensando en eso unos momentos y luego recordó la vez que tomo el cinturón de Manny para convertirse en LA TIGRESA, pero aquello era historia pasada, al final si bien logro derrotar a Sarta Ana, su apoyo solo era pasajero nada más. Miro ahora su cuarto vacío y noto de nuevo la hebilla que Manny le había regalado y la cogió, para luego hacerla girar y jugar a la súper heroína en su cuarto, claro esta que la hebilla no tenía los poderes místicos que las de su mejor amigo, pero al menos trataba de imaginar que podía hacer algo.

Pasaron así unos 15 minutos tras los cuales Frida tomo su guitarra y acoplándole la hebilla que le había hecho Manny a modo de correa comenzó a tocarla aunque sin inspiración.

-Esto es muy aburrido…-pensaba Frida mirando a través de su ventana escuchando el ruido de la policía afuera-de seguro mi padre esta combatiendo el crimen…y los Rivera también…y yo aquí de brazos cruzados…quisiera volver a ser una persona con poderes…

-Persona con poderes?-dijo una voz-

-Quien es?-dijo Frida mirando para varios lados-

-Aquí en tu espalda niña…-volvió a decir la voz-

-Como?-Frida se toco la espalda y luego noto que tenía pegada una extraña hoja de papel-quien eres?

-Soy los recuerdos del CAPITÁN AGUILAR dejados en esta hoja mística de los archivos Rivera…

-Hoja mística?-pensó Frida pensando de que se había vuelto loca-podrías explicarte mejor?

-Veras el libro de los archivos Rivera es un libro místico que los Rivera así como sus aliados hicieron usando sus poderes para que las nuevas generaciones conocieran la historia de sus antepasados…

-Entonces lo que quiere decir es que estoy hablando con tus recuerdos…-dijo la niña mucho más calmada-

-Así es…veo que eres inteligente…

-Y por que te quedaste cayado hasta ahora?

-Por que quería saber en posesión de quien me encontraba…como te llamas, hija de quien eres y donde estamos…y lo principal estás sola?

-Me llamo Frida Suárez, soy la menor hija del coronel Emiliano Suárez, y estamos en mi casa y si estamos solos…entonces tú debes ser la página que buscaban Manny y los demás…

-En efecto…bueno pero ahora quiero ayudarte con tu problemita…

-Te refieres al de no tener problemas…

-Si…

-Y por que quieres ayudarme…en primera no entiendo como una hoja de papel puede solucionar eso-dijo la niña un poco desilusionada-

-No olvides que soy los recuerdos del CAPITÁN AGUILAR…

-Bueno…te daré un voto de confianza…pero por que me ayudas?

-Te ayudo por que a pesar de ser un recuerdo y no el verdadero CAPITÁN AGUILAR siento que de alguna manera te conozco…y se me hace extraño de que siendo hija de un Suárez no tengas poderes…

-Espérate un momento quieres decir que puedo tenerlos?

-Sí…pero en vista de que te lo negaron te daré la llave para que los tengas…pero debes saber que los poderes que vas a obtener implican una gran responsabilidad…

-No hay problema…ya tuve la oportunidad de tener poderes y se como manejarlos…

-Entonces que así sea…

Terminado de decir esto la página se quemo ante los ojos asustados de la niña para que luego una extraña aura que luego se partió en dos se metiese dentro de su hebilla y en su guitarra, Frida solo pudo emitir un leve grito de asombro pero tras eso se dio cuenta de que estaba sola, reviso su cuarto y la pagina en cuestión había desaparecido.

-Fue un sueño?...en realidad esa hoja extraña me dio poderes?...

Frida se miro a si misma no se sentía nada rara pero noto que su guitarra con la hebilla estaban a un lado de su cama, tomo la hebilla y luego la hizo girar pero no paso nada, asumió entonces que todo había sido un sueño producto del aburrimiento así que dejo la hebilla como correa de su guitarra nuevamente, luego la voz de su mamá llamándole desde la puerta la hizo salir de su cuarto dejando su guitarra, solo que al salir la guitarra y la hebilla cambiaron un poco de forma, la guitarra ahora lucía un cromo en forma de águila en lugar de las estrellas de los bordes y la F de la hebilla cambiaba a color Blanco bajo fondo dorado.

**CONTINUARA**

Bueno espero subir el siguiente episodio lo más pronto posible

Se me cuidan, y no olviden dar las gracias despues de cada comida y lavarse los dientes 3 veces al día

**Namarie NYO :3**


	7. HALCON REBELDE 02

HALCON REBELDE 02:

**Bueno es la segunda parte del episodio, espero poder tener el siguiente episodio lo más pronto posible**

_Disclaimer: El Tigre las aventuras de Manny Rivera no me pertenece, le pertenece a Sandra Equihua y a Jorge R. Gutiérrez._

**HALCON REBELDE 02:**

Amanecía de nuevo en ciudad Milagro, y Frida Suárez se encontraba alistando sus cosas para ir a la escuela, cuando tuvo todo listo se acordó de que debía llevar su guitarra para el ensayo con su banda, así que tomo su guitarra la cual ahora tenia acoplada la hebilla que le dio Manny, aunque no se dio cuenta de que esta hizo un leve chisporroteo, luego y tras tomar un rápido desayuno salió para la escuela, sin perder la oportunidad antes de pegar a sus hermanas a las sillas con gutapercha.

Camino a la escuela paso por la casa del Macho donde Manny ya la estaba esperando, luego en el camino se encontraron con Gabriel y tomaron rumbo hacia la escuela Leone, aunque Manny tenía mala cara, por lo que Frida no pudo evitar preguntarle la razón de su cara larga

-Mi papá nos castigo a Jimmy y a mí por haber roto los archivos Rivera…

-Ah es cierto…y por cierto encontraron la pagina perdida?-dijo Frida acordándose de lo ocurrido el otro día-

-No, y por eso mi papá esta más enojado…

-Lamento escuchar eso…-dijo Frida dándole una palmadita a su amigo en la espalda-

-Gracias Frida…

-Oye Manny yo también te pido disculpas…ya que de no haberte aconsejado ir a fastidiar a tu primo…el libro ese no se hubiese roto…-dijo Gabriel-

-Bueno ya mejor apuremos paso antes de que lleguemos tarde y nos regañe el sub director Chakal

Los niños siguieron su camino, luego en la hora de recreo se reunieron para almorzar, aunque para su sorpresa Jimmy se les acerco y comenzó a comer con ellos aunque se sentó a un extremo de la mesa y se quedo callado.

-Oye Manny que le pasa a tu primo-dijo Frida-nunca se sentaba con nosotros…

-Es verdad…Jimmy por que te sientas con nosotros si antes tu…

Pero intempestivamente Jimmy tomo a Manny por la casaca para luego azotarlo contra el suelo de manera algo violenta dejando callados a Frida y Gabriel.

-Esta bien si no nos quieres decir ahora…no importa auch…-dijo Manny quien se levanto sumamente mareado-

-Oye Jimmy por que lo azotaste?-dijo Gabriel poniéndose de pie para luego salir volando por los aires por un golpe dado por el WHITE TIGER-

-POR CULPA DE USTEDES DOS LA SEÑORA MARÍA ME QUITO MI PUESTO DE VIGILANTE DE LA BIBLIOTECA¡¡-dijo Jimmy quien estaba echando fuego por los ojos-

-A tan solo por eso-dijo Frida creyendo que Jimmy estaba enojado por otra cosa-

-No te pego por que eres mujer…-dijo WHITE TIGER regresando a ser Jimmy para luego tomar su bandeja y dejar la mesa-

-Que dijiste¡¡-dijo la peli azul

Frida se comenzó a enojar y al tiempo que enojo crecía el cromo de su guitarra y la hebilla comenzaban a brillar pero dejaron de hacerlo cuando Frida escucho la voz de Manny

-Frida que te pasa?-dijo Manny quien estaba cojeando-

-Ah no nada…nada están bien?-dijo Frida al tiempo que su enojo desaparecía-

-Si estamos bien…-dijo Gabriel-vaya tu primo sí que esta furioso…

-Bah…solo se enojo por su tonto puesto de vigilante de la biblioteca…debería estar alegre de que ya no tenga un trabajo tan aburrido…-decía Manny al tiempo que se limpiaba la ropa-

-Bueno dejemos eso para después…que debemos ir a clases-dijo Frida acomodándose la mochila y la guitarra-

Acabadas las horas de escuela Gabriel se quedo en la escuela por asuntos personales mientras que Jimmy se quedo para hacer la limpieza del salón, así que Manny y Frida regresaron a la casa del macho sin embargo de camino se encontraron con el robot gigante Sanchez quien estaba asaltando la joyería.

-Bien me desquitare de los golpes que me dio Jimmy...-dijo Manny haciendo girar su hebilla para luego transformarse en EL TIGRE-muy bien hojalata prepárate¡¡

Entonces Manny se lanzo contra el robot y comenzó a golpearlo salvajemente por varios lados para terminar de rematarlo con un armadillo giratorio solo que en forma ascendente el cual termino por romperle la cabeza a su enemigo.

-Bien no hay nada como destrozar a un villano para sentirse mucho mejor…no crees Frida? Frida?

Manny observo hacia varias direcciones pero Frida no se encontraba ya en ese lugar así que pensó que se había ido a comprar churros o algo así, por lo que decidió esperar pero de improviso vio como el Oso se estaba llevando a su amiga.

-Frida¡¡

El TIGRE comenzó a perseguir al OSO pero no contó con que este no estaba solo, ya que cuando avanzó 7 cuadras un montón de villanos de calavera se le fueron encima y solo pudo ver como su enemigo se llevaba a su mejor amiga.

Llegada la noche Frida estaba atada a un poste mientras que el OSO estaba hablando por teléfono con Sergio quien le había pagado al OSO para que secuestrara a Frida y luego de derrotar al TIGRE este aparecería y luego se dejaría vencer para rescatar a Frida y así poder ganarse su amor.

-Suéltame me oíste¡¡ cuando Manny este aquí barrera el piso con tu fea cara¡¡

-Ya cállate niña…cuando tu amigo venga a rescatarte me vengaré de lo que me hizo la otra vez¡¡

-Te refieres a golpearte, patearte, hacerte pinole y meterte a la cárcel y usarte como pera de boxeo…-dijo Frida en forma retadora-espera eso todo eso te lo hizo ayer no es cierto…

-CALLATE NIÑA¡¡

-Y quien me va hacer callar acaso tú…solo eres un aprovechado por que eres más grande…pero si yo tuviese súper poderes ya verías¡¡

-Tú con súper poderes…

El oso se comenzó a reír de lo que dijo Frida lo que provoco que esta se comenzara a enojar y el enojo iba en aumento debido a que alguien le llamo por teléfono y comenzó a burlarse de la niña con la persona al otro lado de la línea, por su parte Frida trataba de liberarse pero estaba bien amarrada lo cual solo la hizo enojar mucho más y conforme se estaba enojando la guitarra que llevaba consigo, y la cual el OSO no se la había quitado al momento de amarrarla, comenzaba a cambiar de forma, luego de unos momentos Frida perdió la paciencia cuando el OSO menciono el bochornoso video en el cual un oso del zoológico la uso como dulce.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Frida dio un grito y la guitarra dio una descarga eléctrica quemando las cuerdas que la tenían prisionera inmediatamente la peli azul tomo la guitarra e hizo tronar las cuerdas al tiempo que hizo girar la hebilla de esta e inmediatamente su aspecto cambio, su ropa ahora se componía de un traje gris con bordes naranjas en las hombreras lo mismo para los guantes así como unas botas de color naranja terminadas en forma de garras, y además tenía una capa que asemejaba un par de alas de color oscuro terminadas en bordes blancos y un casco que recordaba en algo a uno de los power ranger con forma de halcón aunque la víscera era de color rojo.

El OSO se había puesto de pie luego de haber visto aquella transformación solo para ver como Frida hacía tronar las cuerdas de su guitarra y luego un trueno salió contra el bandido dejándolo fuera de combate, mientras que en la azotea de un edificio Sergio observaba con unos binoculares que el TIGRE apareciera para que el OSO lo dejara como pinole, pero en ese momento un trueno voló la casa donde se refugiaba el OSO y de paso noqueo a todos los secuaces que resguardaban la casa luego de eso vio como una extraña chica enmascarada salía de la casa.

-Pero quien es esa?-pensaba Sergio, pero no pudo pensar más debido a que Frida se dio cuenta de alguna manera de que la estaban observando así que trono los dedos y luego dos halcones aparecieron de la nada al lado de Sergio, 5 segundos después Sergio tenía la cara macerada a picotazos-quien sea parece que no le caigo bien…

Cuando los halcones terminaron de maltratar a Sergio estos regresaron al traje de Frida de donde originalmente habían salido, luego de eso la peli azul estaba examinando que más podía hacer cuando de repente EL TIGRE llego corriendo al lugar donde se había dado la trifulca pero no reconoció a Frida debido a su nueva apariencia.

-Oye perdona…me puedes decir donde se esconde el OSO…

-Manny…no me reconoces…-dijo la niña quien no podía creer que su amigo no le reconociese-

-Uhh…-Manny observo un poco más de cerca y se dio cuenta de que era su amiga-pero que es eso que te pusiste…te has visto en un espejo estás ridícula¡¡

La niña al escuchar esto se puso triste pero luego de eso una furia algo extraña le invadió, mientras tanto WHITE TIGER había llegado a aquel lugar para ver que había pasado con la peli azul al saber que la habían secuestrado y pedirle disculpas por haberle gritado, pero cuando llego vio como su primo volaba por los aires y estrellarse contra una pared.

-Oye primo que te paso?

-Creo que hable de más…-dijo Manny levantándose dificultosamente-

WHITE TIGER se puso de pie para ver a quien había golpeado a su primo y luego vio a Frida quien estaba muy enojada y al parecer su enojo aumento más al ver a WHITE TIGER

-PANTHERA…-dijo la peli azul con una voz media distorsionada-pagaras por tu traición¡¡

Diciendo esto Frida se lanzó contra WHITE TIGER pero TIGRE se interpuso y la detuvo aunque al hacerlo esta hizo tronar una cuerda de su guitarra y un trueno estampo a Manny contra el suelo, seguidamente Frida uso la guitarra como si fuese una especie de espada y golpeo a WHITE TIGER lanzándolo por los aires para luego pegar un salto e interceptarlo para golpearlo contra el suelo y antes de que cayera al suelo le lanzó a sus dos halcones uno en forma de trueno y otro de fuego los cuales golpearon seriamente a WHITE TIGER para luego regresar a su portadora.

-WHITE TIGER¡¡-Manny se acerco a donde se había dado la explosión luego de eso pudo ver que WHITE TIGER aún estaba con vida pero en una pieza-vaya aun esta entero…Frida ya estuvo bien…no debes seguir pegándole por que te dijo niña…

-Tu cayate RIVERA¡¡

Diciendo esto Frida se lanzó ahora a atacar a EL TIGRE.

CONTINUARA


	8. HALCON REBELDE 03

HALCON REBELDE 03:

**BIEN LA SIGUIENTE PARTE DE ESTE FIC, LUEGO SUBO EL RESTO**

**Disclaimer: El Tigre las aventuras de Manny Rivera no me pertenece, le pertenece a Sandra Equihua y a Jorge R. Gutiérrez.**

**HALCON REBELDE 03:**

Frida la mejor amiga de Manny Rivera había obtenido poderes de una hoja mística proveniente de los archivos Rivera, pero ahora dichos poderes estaban salidos de control. La niña primero golpeo a TIGRE y luego se centro sobre WHITE TIGER a quien había dejado fuera de combate de tan solo 3 movimientos.

TIGRE por su lado se había recuperado pero luego vio que su amiga se lanzaba contra él, este apenas si pudo esquivarla solo para ver como esta aparecía arriba de él para darle una terrible patada en el estomago la cual lo estrello contra el suelo.

Frida se quedo un rato expectante y luego pudo ver que TIGRE se levanto aunque algo apabullado.

-Sigues vivo RIVERA¡¡

-Por favor Frida para…se que hice mal en burlarme de tu traje…así que por que no olvidas eso te invito unos churros y asunto terminado eh?

-Churros?-Frida se calmo un poco al escuchar el nombre de su golosina predilecta pero esto no duro mucho por que las orbes de su casco brillaron de súbito y esta volvió a estar furiosa-venganza¡¡

Frida volvió a atacar al TIGRE el cual salió volando por los aires de un ataque de sonido de la guitarra de Frida para luego estrellarse contra un edificio.

-Bueno si no quieres puedo entenderlo…-pensaba TIGRE al tiempo que se trataba de reponerse-

-Pagaras por tu traición Rivera¡¡

Frida volvió a atacar de nuevo y TIGRE se dio cuenta de que su amiga no escuchaba palabras por lo que tendría que pelear con ella a su pesar. Aunque la pelea era difícil debido a que Frida era más rápida y a cada golpe dado por TIGRE solo daba en vacío para luego ser atacado por Frida por atrás.

Luego de algunos golpes TIGRE estaba en el suelo seriamente golpeado y apenas si se podía mover momento en él cual Frida saco a sus dos halcones y junto con ellos armo una especie de revolver usando como base la guitarra TIGRE por su parte no podía creer que su amiga de toda la vida con la que habían compartido tanto fuese la persona que acabase con su vida.

-Esta bien Frida…si alguien va acabar conmigo me alegra que seas tú…

Frida por su parte al momento de cargar el arma de su revolver entro en duda y comenzó a recuperar la razón y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, aunque de nuevo las orbes de su casco volvieron a brillar y estás le comenzaron a mandar algunas pulsaciones a su cabeza las cuales la estaban confundiendo.

-Manny…yo…venganza…

-Frida que te pasa?-dijo TIGRE quien se dio cuenta del estado de su amiga-

-Mis poderes…me duelen…me causan dolor…que debo hacer…

TIGRE se quedo mirando a su amiga la cual estaba que se agarraba fuertemente la cabeza, pensaba alguna solución aunque de súbito alguien disparo en contra de Frida y esta cayo al suelo, TIGRE volteó a ver y luego se dio cuenta de que la parvada de Furia fue la causante del ataque.

-Ustedes que hacen aquí?

-Eso no te importa TIGRE-dijo la anciana líder de la parvada mientras fijaba su mirada sobre Frida quien al parecer no había sido afectada por dicho ataque-muy bien parvada al ataque¡¡

Las 3 miembros de la parvada entonces atacaron por 3 flancos a Frida, esta las espero en su sitio, luego la más joven de la parvada le ataco con un golpe el cual Frida esquivo a ultimo momento tras lo cual lanzó a CUERVO por los aires al tiempo que se cubría de una patada certera hecha por BUITRILA por el otro lado para luego lanzar a uno de sus halcones hacia arriba y detener un huevo bomba lanzado por GUAJOLOTA para terminar usando su guitarra y generar una onda sonora que lanzó a las 3 miembros de la parvada por distintos lados.

-Por favor eso es todo…-dijo Frida mirando a las miembros de la parvada quienes estaban muy enojadas-

-Muy bien niña vamos a demostrarte lo que puede hacer la parvada de la furia¡¡

Las 3 miembros de la parvada echaron a volar Frida hizo lo mismo liberando a dos halcones a modo de apoyo, de súbito BUITRILA se lanzó contra Frida y esta se presto a interceptarla pero a ultimo momento esta se movió por encima de la niña y luego GUAJOLOTA le ataco con un rayo en forma de taladro el cual fue bloqueado por uno de los halcones y estuvieron en una lucha de empujones tras la cual Frida usando a sus dos halcones lanzo a GUAJOLOTA contra el suelo.

TIGRE por su parte se quedo un poco sorprendido y algo extraño por que era la primera vez que él tenía que hacer el papel de observador por otro lado WHITE TIGER quien se había recuperado llego a la escena del combate.

-Primo que paso?

-Yo mismo estoy intentando entenderlo…primero estaba combatiendo con Frida quien obtuvo poderes de no se donde y estaba enojada conmigo y ahora es la parvada quien parece tener algo en contra de ella…-dijo TIGRE al tiempo que no perdía de vista las evoluciones de la pelea

-Esperemos haber que pasa…y ojala Frida se quede fuera de combate…

-De que estás hablando quieres que Frida pierda…

-Créeme es lo mejor que puede pasar…

-Estás mal de la cabeza si crees que voy a dejar que le hagan daño a Frida…

WHITE TIGER esbozo un deje algo extraño que podía significar algo y luego volteo la vista a donde se desarrollaba la pelea aérea, la parvada de furia volvió a lanzarse al mismo tiempo contra Frida pero esta usando a sus halcones bloqueo a las 3 para luego lanzarlas contra el suelo pero estas se sobrepusieron y se elevaron para atacarla con un tornado él cual la estampo contra un edificio seguidamente la parvada le lanzo un rayo combinando todos sus rayos, pero Frida fue más rápida y les devolvió la jugada lanzando innumerables halcones pequeños que anularon el rayo y fueron directamente contra la parvada la cual se separo.

Frida entonces comenzó a volar y comenzó a atacar a la parvada con su guitarra usándola como espada a lo que la parvada reacciono tratando de golpearla pero la interferencia de sus halcones hacían que las cosas entre uno y otro bando estuvieran muy parejas, luego de algunos encontronazos Frida logro golpear a las tres miembros de la parvada aunque estás reaccionaron lanzándole una descarga con su bazooka combinada la cual Frida esquivo a pocos segundos solo para volver a ser atacada por el láser de cuervo esquivándola con pocos segundos.

La pelea siguió ahora a base de golpes aunque llegado a un momento de la batalla Frida termino usando de nuevo a sus mini halcones en modo de micro mísiles aunque la parvada los esquivo y golpearon a Frida para lanzarla al suelo, seguidamente volaron para formar de nuevo la bazooka pero de súbito Frida apareció entre las tres impidiendo que la parvada armase su bazooka y para empeorar las cosas hizo que su halcón eléctrico creara estática en las armaduras de la parvada haciendo que sus trajes hicieran cortocircuito tras lo cual las 3 terminaron estrellándose aparatosamente muy cerca de donde estaban TIGRE y WHITE TIGER.

-A su mecha…Frida las venció-dijo TIGRE al ver como su amiga había derrotado a uno de los grupos más peligrosos de ciudad milagro-Frida estás bien?

-Que si estoy bien…me siento fenomenal¡¡-decía Frida mientras descendía cerca de donde estaba TIGRE-

-Bueno ya te divertiste Frida ahora dame eso…-dijo WHITE TIGER-

-A que te refieres?-dijo Frida observando furiosamente al primo de Manny-que quieres que te de?

-La guitarra para quitarle la pagina de los archivos Rivera que te quedaste¡¡

-Como lo supiste?-dijo Frida al tiempo que escondía la guitarra-

-Tal vez me hayan quitado mi puesto de guardián de la biblioteca pero eso no impedía que buscase la pagina que faltaba la cual tienes tú por que mostraste los mismos poderes que decían en dicha pagina ahora entrega la guitarra Frida…-dijo WHITE TIGER con gesto amenazador-

-Quítamela si puedes…-dijo Frida al tiempo que chocaba su cabeza contra la de WHITE TIGER-

-Vamos no peleen…somos del mismo bando…-dijo Manny tratando de enfriar los ánimos solo para salir volando por un golpe, dado tanto por Frida como WHITE TIGER, a donde estaba la parvada formando un extraño tótem

-De acuerdo Frida veo que no me darás la guitarra por las buenas…así que será a la antigüita…

Ambos chicos se disponían a pelar pero de súbito una mano sujeto a Frida y le quito la guitarra y con eso su transformación.

-Pero que diablos…regrese a ser yo…quien se atrevió¡¡-dijo Frida volteándose solo para ver que quien estaba detrás de ella era su papá-

-Gracias señor Emiliano-dijo WHITE TIGER con una sonrisa triunfadora-

-Papá que haces aquí?

-Silencio señorita ahora mismo nos vamos para la casa y luego te quedaras castigada¡¡

-Pero papá…

-Nada de peros…a la casa¡¡-dijo el comandante Emiliano-

Frida solo pudo refunfuñar al tiempo que su papá la llevaba a la casa, pero antes WHITE TIGER aprovecho para tomar la guitarra y luego usando su garra la golpeo de una extraña manera para después abrir una especie de portal dentro de la guitarra para luego sacar la pagina perdida de los archivos Rivera. Mientras tanto TIGRE se había repuesto y pudo llegar a donde estaba su primo

-Oye que paso con Frida?

-Su papá se la acaba de llevar…y mira recupere la pagina de los archivos Rivera¡¡

-Y sus poderes?

-Supongo que ahora que la pagina no esta dentro de su guitarra los perdió…

-Pero por que hiciste eso…acaso no sabes que su ilusión siempre a sido ser una súper heroína?

-Créeme es mejor así-dijo WHITE TIGER mientras que guardaba la pagina en su cinturón-además te dije que es una suposición…todo depende de lo que haga su padres…ahora tenemos algunas cosas en que preocuparnos…

-Que cosas?

-Pues ellos…

TIGRE volteo la mirada y pudo ver que medio barrio de calavera les miraba de malas maneras por todo el alboroto que había causado Frida hace un momento. Mientras que en la casa de Frida, esta estaba discutiendo con su papá.

**CONTINUARA**


	9. HALCON REBELDE 04

**HOLA, AQUI YO DESPUES DE UN LARGO PERIODO DE AUSENCIA POR MOTIVOS DE FUERZA MAYOR, PIDO DISCULPAS A LOS QUE ME LEEN, PERO BUENO DECIDI SEGUIR EL FIC Y NO DEJARLO A MEDIAS Y AQUI LA PARTE FINAL DE ESTE EPISODIO**

* * *

**HALCON REBELDE 04**

Ya era noche en la ciudad Milagro, en la casa de la familia Suarez, Frida estaba discutiendo seriamente con su padre mientras que su madre y sus hermanas mayores veían todo con preocupación.

-Papá por que me quitaste mi guitarra…

-Por que no voy a permitir que ninguna hija mía se exponga al peligro y menos usando súper poderes

-Pero papá por que no puedo…además ya soy cadete de la policía y que tienen de malo los súper poderes?

-Todo¡¡¡-dijo el coronel Emiliano al tiempo que se enojaba más-lejos de arreglar algo, los súper poderes lo complican todo¡¡

-Pero de que forma?-dijo la niña quien no entendía para nada el enojo de su padre-por que dices que los súper poderes son malos…

-Escucha mija…sé de lo que estoy hablando…ahora prométeme que nunca más volverás a usarlos…

-No puedo…-dijo la niña-toda mi vida e sido la victima…siempre me han tenido que rescatar y apenas si ayudo en algo a Manny…por primera vez me sentí autosuficiente…deje de ser la chica a la que tienen que salvar…y ahora me quieres quitar eso…pues la respuesta es no¡¡

El coronel Emiliano comenzó a enojarse ante la rebeldía de su hija e iba a pegarle cuando su esposa intervino

-Por favor Emiliano no cometas una acción innecesaria-dijo la madre de la peli azul al tiempo que volteaba a ver a su hija quien se había puesto a la defensiva-y tu Frida comprende que tu padre solo quiere tu seguridad…por que no puedes entenderlo…

-Lo que no puedo entender es por que no puedo tener súper poderes que tienen de malo…

La madre de Frida dejo salir un suspiro y miro a su esposo quien seguía furioso con la menor de sus hijas, pero la mirada de su esposa le dio a entender que si no le daban una explicación a Frida ella no dejaría de insistir con el asunto de los súper poderes.

-Esta bien mija te diré la razón…tus hermanas ya lo sabían pero quería que al menos tú te libraras de eso pero veo que no es así…siéntate

-Esta bien apa…

-Lo que te voy a decir paso hace como 12 años cuando apenas eras una bebe…

-Hace 12 años-dijo la peli azul-que fue?

-Bueno debes saber sobre la existencia de un villano llamado el MAL VERDE no?

-Sí fue el que se devoro a varios héroes de la ciudad milagro no es así?

-En efecto…debes saber que uno de los héroes que murió en aquella funesta batalla fue tu abuelo el CAPITÁN AGUILAR…

-Que¡¡

Frida se quedo con ojos de plato y luego recordó el relato de PUMA LOCO días atrás y luego se dio cuenta de que encajaban como dos piezas de rompecabezas, aunque eso no explicaba el odio de su padre a los súper poderes.

-Pero aunque mi abuelo haya muerto en esa batalla eso no justifica el que digas que los súper poderes solo causen problemas…

-Pues verás nuestra familia en ese tiempo vivía también un intenso problema familiar debido a que mi hermano menor se había casado hace 2 años con una súper villana de la ciudad milagro…

-Tu hermano?-dijo la peli azul recordando que tenía un tío al que casi no conocía y que se había dedicado a la investigación acerca de tecnología de aeronáutica y que actualmente vivía en ciudad Shogun-pero que tiene que ver eso con el problema de los súper poderes?

-Pues que por causa de ese amor yo y mi hermano nos enemistamos a pesar de que nuestro padre quiso reconciliarnos, luego de eso mi hermano fue padre de una niña, luego un mes después naciste tú por lo que hubo una reunión de la familia Suárez en la que también asistió mi hermano y su familia…

En este punto de la historia el coronel Emiliano hizo una pausa algo solemne mientras Frida ordenaba sus ideas acerca de lo que su padre le había dicho, sabía de la existencia de su tío pero nunca supo que este se hubiese casado y menos que tuviese una prima a la cual desconocía.

-La reunión se celebro con una intensa tensión debido a la enemistad en contra de la pareja de mi hermano, aunque mi padre quiso que la hostilidad se dejase en el pasado…y tras cenar anunció que oficialmente iba a dejar de ser un súper héroe y dejar el legado de sus poderes a sus nietas…

-Quieres decir que a mí y a mi prima?-dijo la peli azul con ansiedad-y que paso con mis hermanas acaso ellas no debían tener poderes también?

-Hermana no interrumpas a papá¡¡¡-dijeron las dos mellizas al unísono haciendo que su hermanita se callase muy avergonzada-continua padre…

-Gracias mijas…bueno como te decía Frida tu abuelo dejo explicito que dejaría el linaje de los Suárez en sus nietas las menores debido a que tus hermanas mayores no les llamo la atención los súper poderes y debido a la necesidad de que el linaje de nuestra familia no se perdiera es por eso que mi abuelo las escogió a ustedes dos por ser las menores y por que con esta sucesión se terminase el pleito entre nuestras familias…

Frida al terminar de escuchar esto se puso luego a recordar el recuerdo que tuvo el día que visito las cruces en honor a los caídos durante la batalla contra el innombrable, en el momento que dejo las flores en la cruz de su abuelo aquella visión de la persona con traje dorado, ahora el rostro de esa persona le era reconocible.

-Luego tu abuelo te hizo una marca a ti y tu prima en tu hombro como señal de legado y traspaso sus poderes…

-Y se termino el pleito?-dijo Frida olvidando por completo el asunto de los súper poderes-vamos dime…

-De hecho hubiese terminado de no ser por que el MAL VERDE ataco aquel día…tu abuelo entonces decidió luchar esa ultima batalla y para eso contaba con la ayuda de su pupilo el WHITE PANTHERA….

-El papá de Manny?-pregunto Frida-

-En efecto…aunque en aquel entonces tenía los mismos conflictos que su hijo…

-Quiere decir que tampoco se decidía por ser bueno o malo?

-Así es…pero como te decía…tu abuelo se unió a dos héroes más para pelear por que vieron que el mal verde era un enemigo que sobrepasaba sus expectativas, y tu abuelo ya no era tan joven como antes pero decidió pelear..

-Y que fue lo que paso?

-Tu abuelo murió por que a ultimo momento su pupilo se acobardo y no ayudo como habían acordado a pesar de sus "súper poderes"…cuando el mal verde se fue supimos entonces que tu abuelo también se había ido para siempre…desde entonces jure que nadie de los Suarez usaría los poderes que dejo tu abuelo para no repetir aquella desgracia…

-Pero papá…Manny y su padre derrotaron al mal verde…

-Pero me puedes decir por que no lo hizo cuando tu abuelo más lo necesitaba…por que huyo de esa manera dejando a tu abuelo contra ese sujeto…

Frida se quedo callada sin saber que decir, el Coronel Emiliano miro el retrato de su abuelo en ropa de civil, él cual lucía parecido al coronel Emiliano aunque con el pelo blanco. Frida por su lado no entendía lo que había escuchado, el padre de su mejor amigo había dejado que su abuelo muriera. Era algo que no podía entender, pero de todas maneras decidió no dejarse amilanar y escuchar la otra versión de la historia, así que decidió salir en busca del WHITE PANTHERA.

En la casa de los Rivera, WHITE PANTHERA estaba jugando con Gran Papi, quien para no perder la costumbre le seguía haciendo trampa a su hijo en el juego de cartas, cuando Frida entro tumbando la puerta.

-Frida?-dijo sorprendido WHITE PANTHERA al ver la manera como Frida había entrado a la puerta-que ocurre?

-Señor Rivera quiero que me diga por que no ayudo a mi abuelo…

El WHITE PANTHERA fue tomado de sorpresa e intento hacerse el desentendido pero fue tanta la insistencia de la niña que finalmente termino cediendo a un complejo de culpa que lo había estado molestando desde hace 12 años, así que sentó a Frida en una silla mientras que PUMA LOCO se retiraba a pedido de su hijo.

-Y bien que me va a decir?

-Escucha Frida yo nunca quise abandonar a tu abuelo cuando peleo contra el Mal Verde debes creerme…

-Entonces digame la razón por que mi padre me dijo que usted le fallo en el momento cuando más le necesitaba…

-Veras Frida…cuando el Mal Verde ataco la ciudad Milagro, tu abuelo había medido la fuerza del enemigo y se dio cuenta de que no ganaríamos…pero yo pensaba diferente y quería enfrentarme al MAL VERDE, pero tu abuelo dijo que debía pensar en mi familia y no arriesgarme en una lucha que el sabía no podría ganar, a pesar de eso quise luchar, después de un momento de silencio tu abuelo acepto a que le acompañara, yo me emocione pero en un descuido tu abuelo me dejo fuera de combate y perdí la conciencia, cuando por fin desperté el MAL VERDE se había ido de Ciudad Milagro, quería saber que había pasado y fui a la casa de tu padre pero allí nadie quería hablar conmigo, todos estaban en silencio y cuando quise insistirles me mostraron el escudo roto del Capitán Aguilar, yo no quise creerlo y abandone la casa bien frustrado maldiciendo al MAL VERDE, cuando regrese a mi hogar mi padre me entrego una carta de tu abuelo…

WHITE PANTHERA se puso de pie en este punto de su relato y luego fue a la estantería donde estaban los retratos de los héroes Rivera de donde saco un papel él cual dio a Frida, la niña tembló un poco al recibir dicho papel y comenzó a leerlo.

"_PANTHERA te estarás preguntando por que te desmayaste, bueno la razón es por que lo hice yo, se que pensaras que es una locura, pero créeme es lo mejor, tú aun eres joven y además tienes esposa y un hijo por quien ver, y si alguien debe arriesgar su vida para detener al MAL VERDE, pues creo que yo soy el mejor candidato, lo único que lamento es no poder ver crecer a mis nietas. No se si podre vencerlo o al menos detenerlo pero espero que en caso yo fallase, te hagas más fuerte y puedas derrotarlo, y hagas honor al movimiento especial que te enseñe, estoy orgulloso de lo que eres un héroe como tu abuelo y se que lograras marcar tu historia en el libro de los archivos Rivera…"_

Frida termino de leer aquel papel, el WHITE PANTHERA por su lado trato de levantarle el animo a Frida, pero la niña salió corriendo de ese lugar dejando a Rodolfo con la palabra en la boca. En las calles Frida corría tratando de no llorar, no podía entender por que su abuelo había muerto y por que los que dijeron ser sus amigos no le ayudaron. Y en medio de su desespero se tropezó con Zoe Aves. La miembro de la parvada de furia le reclamo el por que no se fijaba por donde iba, pero Frida simplemente la hizo a un lado y siguió corriendo rumbo a su casa.

Al llegar a su casa Frida solo encontró a su madre esperándola, al verla Frida la ignoro antes de que le dijeran algo y subió a su cuarto, ya en este miro sus cosas dándose cuenta de que la guitarra y la hebilla estaban allí, aunque ella pensaba que su padre las había guardando en algún otro sitio. No le importo, y las tomo tras lo cual trono una de las cuerdas al tiempo que movía la hebilla, la transformación se dio como antes solo que a diferencia las marcas en el traje en lugar donde eran naranjas, estás ahora eran azules.

En la sala de los Suarez el ruido de la guitarra llamo la atención del Coronel Emiliano quien subió al cuarto de su hija, esta sintió el ruido de los pasos de su papá, entonces ella le dio vuelta a la hebilla que tenía pero al hacerlo esta se rompió, al pasar esto el traje se deshizo salvo en la parte de sus muñequeras, cayendo la hebilla y la guitarra al suelo. En ese momento el Coronel Emiliano Suarez entro en el cuarto de Frida y solo la encontró a ella junto a una hebilla rota.

-Muy bien –dijo el Coronel Emiliano- que hacen estas cosas aquí?

-Ni idea apa pensé que tu las habías ocultado…

-Y voy hacerlo…si te vuelvo a ver con estás cosas te castigare con un internado en Suiza…entendió señorita¡¡¡

-Si señor-respondió Frida con saludo militar-

-Muy bien descanso¡¡¡

Frida hizo pose de descanso y luego vio como su padre se iba con sus cosas, tras lo cual cerró la puerta luego asegurándose de que se había ido miro sus muñequeras. Tenía una leve sospecha y como quien no quiere la cosa, choco una contra otra materializándose el traje de heroína. Frida estaba fuera de sí, pero su momento de alegría fue interrumpido por una especie de holograma que salía de la víscera de su casco, la silueta a la cual no se le distinguía el rostro comenzó a hablar

-Tu eres Frida no?

-Si quien eres tú?

-La persona quien activo tus poderes la primera vez…

-Ya veo…entonces fuiste tu el que trajo la guitarra y la hebilla? Pero como hiziste eso…

-Eso no importa…pero tu padre se niega así que te haré una pregunta…quieres continuar con el legado de los Suarez…sabiendo que si lo haces debes abstenerte a lo bueno y lo malo…

-Sí…

-De acuerdo entonces dime te estás rebelando contra el deseo de tu padre…

-Sí…soy una rebelde…

-Un Halcón Rebelde…entonces será como te conocerán…

-Muy bien…pero no quiero que los Rivera sepan de esto…y además si mi padre se entera de seguro me negara a ser una súper heroína y me obligara a ir a un internado en Suiza…

-No te preocupes dentro de los poderes que te doy esta el de crear un clon que ocupara tu lugar mientras estés usando tus poderes…

-En serio?...fantástico entonces puedo hacer que el clon haga mi tarea, se coma mis vegetales…

-Oye…oye no exageres el clon solo lo podrás usar cuando estés usando tus súper poderes…pero solo en casos donde veas que debes estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo…

-Aguafiestas…

-Estaré vigilándote hasta que domines a la perfección tus poderes y sepas como usarlos…recuérdalo…

-Si, sí te oí…pero eso no evita que haga esto…

Al decir esto la niña abrió la ventana y salió volando por la ciudad Milagro no por que fuese necesario sino por que quería divertirse, siendo su primera victima el señor siniestro a quien dejo fuera de combate en menos de un minuto. El villano quien aún podía ocultar su identidad miro a su agresor a quien en primer lugar había confundido con LA CUERVO, pero se dio cuenta de que era otra persona

-Quien eres tú?

-Dile a todos los villanos que ahora tienen una nueva amenaza en ciudad Milagro y que ella se llama HALCON REBELDE¡¡¡

Frida abrió sus alas para luego salir volando dejando un destello de luz al hacer esto lo cual dejo medio embobado a Siniestro quien no pudo dejar de sentirse atraído por su misteriosa atacante, mientras que desde un tejado EL TIGRE y su primo WHITE TIGER, quienes hace unas horas acababan de salir de una dura pelea contra medio barrio de calavera se dieron cuenta de aquella desconocida.

**

* * *

**

**BIEN EL SIGUIENTE EPISODIO ESPERO PODER SUBIRLO PRONTO Y NO DEMORAR TANTO COMO ESTE **

**Namarie NYO :3**


	10. LA VENGANZA DEL NIÑO CACTUS 01

**LA VENGANZA DEL NIÑO CACTUS 01**

**Bueno eme aqui con la nueva aventura de los Rivera, haciendo uso de un personaje que era de mi gusto pero al que no le sacaron mucho provecho**

**LA ALIANZA**

Otro día normal en ciudad Milagro, las aves vuelan, los autos van de aqui por alla, y Manny Rivera junto a su heroíco padre Rodolfo detenían a una banda de asaltantes para luego entregarselos a la policía. Aunque solo era el comienzo por que ni bien habían terminado otra banda de pillos asaltaban la joyería Miguel, por lo que padre e hijo corrieron a dicho lugar, pero al llegar el primo de Manny, WHITE TIGER, había terminado de capturar al OSO quien había estado asaltando la joyería y dejarlo envuelto para regalo para entregarselo a la policía.

-Oye TIGRE que te demoro?-le dijo WHITE TIGER mientras le daba una patada al oso la cual termino con este en una celda de la prisión-o te entretuviste de nuevo viendo como explotan las palomas...  
-Oye sabes bien que hace tiempo no hago eso...  
-Lo hiziste ayer...  
-Tú¡¡¡  
-Ustedes dos ya basta-grito WHITE PANTHERA- Jimmy agradesco tu ayuda pero no esta bien que te burles de Manny por que se distraiga facilmente-justo cuando decía eso TIGRE estaba que veía el local de videojuegos maya como un embobado- aunque sea cierto...bueno hemos terminado con los villanos de este día...ahora vamos a casa...

TIGRE y WHITE TIGER estuvieron de acuerdo, aunque eso fuese raro debido a que comunmente siempre paraban peleando por quien tenía la razón y quien no, y comenzaron a correr a la casa del macho aunque en una esquina una sombra los esperaba dispuesto a una sola cosa, vengarse de los Rivera que alguna vez lo habían manipulado y utilizado, a su lado una banda de seres verdes estrategicamente escondidos esperaban la orden de su jefe para caerle encima a los Rivera.

El villano espero entonces cuando sintió los pasos de los Rivera y luego salió de su escondite

-Rindanse Riveras¡¡¡ El niño cactus les hara pagar por haberme utilizado¡¡¡ a ellos mis secuaces cactus¡¡¡  
-Eh perdon señor pero me podría dejar pasar?-dijo un niño que estaba chupando un caramelo-  
-Eh pero y los Rivera?-el joven villano vio a los costados dandose cuenta de que los Rivera se habían desviado para detener un asalto en la casa de la moneda-oigan¡¡¡ no ignoren al niño cactus¡¡¡  
-Que sujeto más raro...-termino de replicar el niño al tiempo que se iba por un lado-  
-No soy un raro soy un super villano¡¡¡ Y ahora descargare toda la furia cactus sobre los Rivera¡¡¡

Al termino de su grito el niño cactus y sus secuaces se fueron tras los Rivera quienes habían dado una fuerte pateadura a la banda mustache, unos segundos después llego la policía, teniendo como novedad a Frida como cadete de policía, cosa que le sorprendió a Manny por que penso que a su amiga ya no le interesaba el asunto de la cadete, una vez que la policía tomo posiciones en el lugar de los hechos encerraro a la banda mustache, en ese momento Manny intento hablar con Frida pero esta ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada y regreso con su escuadrilla de niñas cadetes.

Esto ultimo intrigo a Manny quien se preguntaba que le pasaba a su amiga para que le tratase de esa manera, mientras tanto el niño cactus ya estaba a una sola cuadra de los Rivera y se preparaba para hacerles frente, solo que al momento de cruzar la susodicha avenida paso un camión que termino con el pobre villano a modo de paso peatonal y lo peor de todo es que el camión cargaba herbicida el cual se desparramo con el impacto del choque terminando con un niño cactus más vivo que muerto. Ya pasadas unas horas el niño cactus estaba que se recuperaba en su escondite secreto, un abandonado invernadero, de su fallido intento de venganza contra los Rivera.

-Malditos Rivera...resultaron ser mucho más astutos de lo que suponía¡¡¡-al terminar de decir eso el niño cactus hizo un mal movimiento que lo unico que provoco es que al pobre chico le doliese todo el cuerpo-me las pagaran Rivera...lo juro¡¡¡

Esto ultimo lo dijo haciendo que sus leales cactus acribillaran a espinazos un retrato de los Rivera. Ya al día siguiente el niño cactus espero a Manny a la salida de la escuela dispuesto a apanarlo, con lo unico que no conto fue que era el día de llevar un proyecto de botanica, y cada uno de los chicos de la escuela se llevaron a sus cactus dejandolo sin nadie que lo apoyara, lo peor fue que en ese momento el oso pasaba por alli y para no perder la costumbre termino cosiendo al niño cactus a una pared con sus propias puas.

Ya en la tarde el pobre villano se había descosido de la pared y estaba que hervía en furia al ver que sus planes de venganza contra los Rivera habían fracasado, y había planeado una ultima emboscada esta vez en el carnaval de Ciudad Milagro, que como siempre estaba desarmandose. En el parque como había suponido se encontra Manny Rivera, aunque solo debido a que Frida al parecer seguía enojada con él, aunque desconocía la razón, tras unos momentos este se subió a algunas atracciones aunque no con el animo de siempre. Pasaron unos minutos Manny cayo de la montaña rusa en ruinas que para no perder la costumbre se había desarmado sola, y camino algo meditabundo. Pero al pasar por un puesto de tacos el niño cactus salió de improviso.

-Muy bien Tigre e esperado todo el día para el momento donde por fin podre vengarme de mi derrota y la burla que tu y tu familia me ocasionaro¡¡¡¡  
-Ammm....-dijo Manny arqueando la ceja-perdona pero quien se supone que eres tú?  
-Como que quien soy yo¡¡¡ Soy el villano más temido de Ciudad Milagro y hoy e venido a buscar venganza¡¡¡  
-No en serio...-le respondió Manny arqueando una ceja- quien eres tú...  
-El Niño Cactus¡¡¡

Y al momento de gritar sus leales monstruos Cactus emergieron y la cargaron a golpes contra el carnaval aunque esto no impresiono a Manny en lo absoluto quien solo se limitaba a suspirar recordando el día como otro villano le había querido atacar solo que en ese momento estaba en compañia de su mejor amiga, y ahora que esta no estaba se sentía como vacío, en esos pensamientos estaba cuando los Cactus lo agarraron y comenzaron a tironear de él. Solo recien allí Manny se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y decidió actuar pero debido al estirón no podía darle vuelta a su hebilla plateada para convertirse en el Tigre.

-Por fin podre vengarme¡¡¡  
-Diablos esto se puede poner peor?

En ese momento se veía una nube de polvo venir hacia ellos y luego unos brazos metalicos rebanaron a los Cactus y luego colocaron a Manny en una especie de resistencia la cual comenzaba a tironear por lados opuestos haciendo la situación de Manny mucho más peligrosa que hace unos momentos. El niño Cactus por su lado una vez que se recupero de la sorpresa invoco más secuaces los cuales desmantelaron con algo de dificultad los brazos metalicos y luego a un villano enmascarado con una T en la frente él cual era el Titan de Titanio quien había venido a vengarse de Manny, para lo cual había pensado raptar a Frida pero al estar Manny solo, hizo un cambio de planes de ultimo momento y aprovechar el ataque del niño Cactus para atacar a Manny.

Por su lado el niño Cactus no iba a dejar que otro villano le arrebate la venganza que el quería así que ataco a el Titan él cual si bien al principio no tenía muchos problemas para defenderse tenía que moverse rapido para esquivar los brazos de cactus gigantes, estos ultimos los producía el niño cactus debido a la furia que tenía, y luego uno de los brazos atrapo al Titan para luego estamparlo como estampilla contra el suelo, ese momento fue aprovechado por el Tigre para poder al fin usar su hebilla plateada y transformarse en el Tigre.

Pero para su sorpresa ahora los villanos taban que se peleaban entre ellos por el privilegio de masacrarlo, eso no le importo y extendiendo sus garras corrió hacia ellos dandoles potentes garrazos a ambos los cuales cayeron semi atontados por los ataques del Rivera, inmediatamente Manny corrió hacia un puesto de hielo y luego girando su cuerpo hizo el armadillo giratorio haciendo que todo el hielo cayese sobre el Titan dejandolo congelado, el niño Cactus por su parte mando a sus cactus al ataque a lo que Manny extiro su garra hacia el primer villano para luego usarlo a modo de bola de puas y con eso noquear al resto que venía detrás de ellos para alinearlos a manera de pinos para luego lanzar al que tenía atrapado y hacer chuza con el resto.

El niño Cactus al ver eso invoco los brazos gigantes de Cactus los cuales atraparon al Tigre y luego comenzaron a tironearlos, pero Tigre disparo una de sus garras haciendo que chocaran contra varios puntos del carnaval y luego le dieran de lleno en el rostro al niño cactus el cual perdió concentración lo que le dio suficiente tiempo a Manny para liberarse y luego correr hacia este dandole varios golpes y garrazos que dejaron al niño cactus mucho peor que la ultima vez que la ultima vez que peleo contra los Rivera.

Unas horas después la policía le hechaba el guante a los dos villanos y los metía a la prisión, aunque Manny se sentía bien de haber ganado esa batalla, aún se sentía deprimido por la ausencia de Frida y se preguntaba que estaría haciendo, mientras que en lo alto de una torre una chica con traje de halcón había visto toda la escena y no había intervenido para ver si es que Manny se podía encargar solo de esos dos, aunque en el fondo ella había esperado de que no pudiese.

-Es una lastima-musito la joven de pelo azul-  
-Que...acaso querías que ellos le vencieran-dijo la voz del sujeto que aparecía en el holograma del visor de su casco-  
-Bueno...sí y no...  
-Por que?  
-Sí para ver la cara graciosa que hizo una vez cuando lo derroto Sarta Ana, y no por que a pesar de que le guardo rencor debido a lo que hizo su papá sigue siendo mi mejor amigo...  
-Ummmm

El holograma le iba a preguntar algo más pero Frida bajo la mirada un poco tras lo cual abrió sus alas y se elevo a rapida velocidad de ese lugar, mientras tanto el niño Cactus fue trasladado a la penitenciaría y por esas casualidades su celda estaba colocada al lado de la del Titan, quien para ese momento había hecho un agujero en el suelo de su celda con la intención de escapar por el suelo pero por error termino en la celda del Niño Cactus.

-Genial...no tengo suficiente con soportar que El TIGRE me venciera, sino que tengo que soportar tener como compañero al causante de mi derrota...  
-Que pero diablos, eso me pasa por dar la vuelta mal en el tercer piso...  
-Bueno al menos disfrutare romperte la cara¡¡¡-termino de decir el niño Cactus-  
-Oye espera...en lugar de matarnos el uno al otro por que no hacemos una alianza...  
-Una alianza?-pregunto el niño Cactus-que clase de alianza?  
-Ya sabes para vengarnos del Rivera por todo el mal que nos a ocasionado y luego juntos ser los amos de la Ciudad¡¡¡  
-Me gusta como piensas-respondió Cactus Kid (me canse del niño cactus asi que mejor le llamo Kid Cactus que suena más chido...xD)-pero primero salgamos de aqui¡¡¡

Y emitiendo este grito varios monstruos cactus inundaron la penitenciaría abriendo su celda tras lo cual CACTUS KID y el Titan escaparon de la penitenciaría, aunque lo que no sabía CACTUS KID era que el Titan, si bien quería vengarse, planeaba usarlo como un medio para su propia venganza personal.

**CONTINUARA**

**BIEN ESPERO LES GUSTE Y BUENO EL PROXIMO EPISODIO LO MÁS PRONTO POSIBLE :3**

**NAMARIE NYO**


	11. LA VENGANZA DEL NIÑO CACTUS 02

**Bueno heme aqui con otro episodio, siguiendo el anterior les dejo entonces**

**LA VENGANZA DEL NIÑO CACTUS 02: PLAN, ENTRENAMIENTO Y SECUESTRO**

Luego de que CACTUS KID (pa los no entendidos Niño Cactus) y el Titan hubieron escapado, estos se refugiaron en el escondite del titan, estrategicamente colocado en lo que se suponía iba a ser la nueva base de operaciones de los Rivera, la estatua de una persona famosa del pueblo. Dentro de esta el titan aun conservaba recuerdos de cuando había sido el ayudante de WHITE PANTHERA, así como sus objetos personales, a CACTUS KID le llamo algo la atención que dichos objetos estuviesen en ese lugar, pero el TITAN le respondió que todo eso era de su vida pasada, vida pasada que segun él, perdió gracias al TIGRE. CACTUS KID trato de animar al TITAN pero este se hizo el desentendido y luego fueron a una mesa donde se encontraba el plan maestro que el TITAN había planeado para acabar con el TIGRE, a lo que CACTUS KID se preguntaba como es que ya tenía un plan, cosa que el TITAN respondió aduciendo de que lo había comprado de Internet a lo que CACTUS KID no objeto nada, luego se puso a ver el plan.

-Muy bien...-dijo el TITAN mientras extendía su plan-el plan como verás es simple y maestro...  
-Bien y cual es?  
-Se compone de estos pasos, primero raptaremos a la inútil traga moscas amiga de TIGRE en este caso Frida...  
-La conosco...bueno y luego...  
-Una vez que la secuestremos llevaremos a TIGRE a una emboscada en la planta de reciclaje de Ciudad Milagro donde tendremos lista una emboscada combinando nuestros poderes para poder por fin acabar con ese niño odioso¡¡¡  
-Y ese es tu famoso plan? una emboscada?  
-Ammm...si...  
-De acuerdo

Mientras tanto en la Escuela Leone Manny estaba que comía solo con un pure de arroz que tenía la cabeza de Frida, en ese momento llego su primo Jimmy quien miro el pure de arroz.

-Vamos primo ya levanta ese animo...  
-Como quieres que lo levante mi mejor amiga ni siquiera me habla...  
-Vamos ya se le pasara-dijo Jimmy al tiempo que se comía el pure de arroz que había hecho Manny-sabe bien...  
-Oye ese era mi arroz¡¡¡  
-Hasta donde se-bufo Jimmy-tu detestas la comida de la cafetería...  
-Pero eso no te da derecho de comerte mi Frida de arroz¡¡¡

Así comenzó una pelea entre los dos chicos Rivera, aunque la verdadera intención de Jimmy lejos de querer hacer enojar a su primo, aunque eso era para él una feliz consecuencia, su verdadero objetivo era que dejara de pensar en Frida, pero lejos de alcanzar esta meta, lo unico que logro es que Manny se enojara de sobremanera y luego de transformarse en el TIGRE usar la escuela como campo de combate. Jimmy se dio cuenta de que la situación se había salido de control y se transformo en WHITE TIGER para detener a su primo, pero este solo pensaba en estrellarlo contra la pared. Pasados unos minutos la situación no cambio y parecía que se iba a peores cuando los gritos del sub director Chakal regresaron a la realidad a Manny.

-Rivera...que se supone que estas haciendo¡¡¡  
-Sub director Chakal pues yo...-dijo Manny volteandose para darse cuenta del estado de la escuela-pues...  
-No es su culpa...-interrumpió Jimmy-yo asumo la responsabilidad...y claro reparare todo...  
-Esta bien...-termino de responder el director Chakal-pero hazlo rapido...

Dicho esto el sub director se fue, dejando a Manny con la boca abierta de la manera tan facil de como se había librado del problema, a lo que su primo le respondió que todo era gracias al codigo de la buena conducta, cosa que Manny ignoraba que fuese. Ya calmados los animos Jimmy le aconsejo a Manny que si estaba tan deprimido por que Frida no le hablara, en lugar de estar lamentandose como un gato de basurero, sería mejor que fuese a hablar con ella. Manny se dio cuenta de que su primo tenía razón así que decidió ir en busqueda de su amiga, dandose cuenta rato después de que su primo le había insultado. Minutos después TIGRE estaba recorriendo las calles de Ciudad Milagro en busqueda de Frida pero esta no aparecía en ningún lugar lo cual lo estaba preocupando.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar HALCON REBELDE o mejor dicho Frida Súarez, estaba entrenando en la azotea de un edificio, para poder dominar la habilidad de clon y así sus padres no sospecharan de que tenía super poderes, todo eso baja la vigilancia de su extraño tutor holografico que salía de la viscera de su casco y que previamente se había quitado. Aunque el entrenamiento no iba muy bien, ya que en lo que iba del día lo unico que había logrado Frida es crear o bien una especie de Frida desinflada o una Frida descolorida y esto la estaba enojando.

-Por que no puedo hacerlo...llevo más de 6 horas intentandolo...que estoy haciendo mal?  
-Esto se debe a que tienes las ideas muy desordenadas...-le replico el holograma de su abuelo-  
-Ideas desordenadas?  
-Para el primer clon estabas pensando en un globo...para el segundo pensaste en una caja de crayones...  
-Bueno en realidad estaba pensando en mi fiesta de cumple que ya se acerca...-replico Frida mientras sonreía- y luego pense en como pintarrajear el auto del sub director chakal....  
-Ve...niña para poder hacer un clon no debes pensar en nada, por que al hacerlo transferiras dicha caracteristica al clon, recuerda además que no puedes abusar del clon ya que este consume parte de tu energía, por lo que solo puedes usarlo por una hora, pasado ese tiempo debes tomarte un reposo de 5 minutos para volver a crear uno nuevo...  
-Esta bien...

Terminado de decir esto Frida intento de nuevo a crear un clon, sin embargo a cada momento algo le llamaba la atención o la distraía por lo que estuvo otra media hora creando clones, todos defectuosos y con muchos defectos los cuales tenía que desaparecer notando que se cansaba ante cada clon mal hecho. Su tutor al ver que el entrenamiento no avanzaba nada decidió hacer uso de una medida drástica, así que le pidió a Frida intentar crear otro clon, Frida no tenía idea que planeaba su tutor pero lo hizo solo que a ultimo momento se distrajo con el ataque efectuado a un banco por el robot Sargento Sanchez lo que provoco que su clon pareciera más un robot que una imagen de ella, solo que a diferencia de las otras veces sintió de la nada una fea descarga eléctrica que le sacudió todo el cuerpo.

-Que fue lo que me paso?  
-Esto es lo que te paso...si te distraes y te sale mal el clon tu traje te dara una sacudida eléctrica...  
-Oye pero eso es jugar sucio¡¡¡  
-Entonces sera mejor que no te distraigas tanto y lo hagas bien, además recuerda que con cada intento fallido tu energía se agota...  
-De acuerdo...

Frida entonces cerro los ojos y comenzó a realizar su técnica de clonación tratando de no pensar en nada, y la forma del clon se fue dando, un minuto después aparecía una Frida idéntica a la original salvo por el pequeño detalle de que esta lucía una chamarra igual a la que usaba Manny.

-Y bien que tal? creo que esta vez esta bien no?  
-Bueno salvo por el detalle de la chamarra, te quedo bastante bien...  
-Perfecto¡¡ ahora puedo ordenarle que vaya a la escuela por mí que haga mi tarea y todo lo que no me gusta hacer...  
-Ey...para tu coche niña...-interrumpió su tutor-recuerda que al ser un clon tuyo también tiene tu personalidad y algo agregado por la falla en la chamarra...así que no pienses que va a ser tan obediente...y recuerda que solo lo puedes mantener por 3 horas a lo sumo...  
-Ay...tienes razón...esto es serio...-replico Frida algo preocupada-bueno mientras sea buena honda creo que estara bien no?  
-Ve...niña debes tomarte el entrenamiento más serio...  
-De acuerdo no te hagas paltas abuelo...  
-Eyyy...

Terminado de decir esto Frida tomo su casco mientras desvanecía el clon y luego se colocaba el casco de su traje tras lo cual raspo sus muñequeras haciendo que el traje desapareciera, luego de eso se dispuso a abandonar el tejado del edificio aunque fue detenida por EL TIGRE quien al fin la había ubicado aunque no se percato de su transformación.

-Valla al fin te encuentro que haces aqui arriba?  
-Eso no te importa...  
-Frida vamos...desde hace días estás muy rara que ya no somos amigos?  
-Manny...sabes bien que nos conocemos desde el kinder...pero después de lo que me entere de que tu padre no ayudo a mi abuelo...pues...  
-Que pasa con eso?  
-Pues...ya no podemos ser amigo...  
-Pero Frida...  
-Lo siento Manny...pero me tomara tiempo sobreponerme a esto...así que por favor no me busques...  
-Frida yo...

La chica termino por irse dejando a Manny desolado sin saber que hacer y estuvo así por un promedio de una hora pero al cabo de ese tiempo intempestivamente el Titan de Titanio apareció de repente destrozando el techo donde estaba parado Manny, este se quiso poner en guardia para poder usar su cinturon de plata pero de repente un monstruo Cactus le golpeo por detrás para luego coserlo contra un cartel que hacía propagandas a "agujas piñole". Manny se recupero algo pero no podía alcanzar su hebilla y luego se dio cuenta de que quien le había atacado por la espalda había sido CACTUS KID y su sorpresa fue mayuscula al ver que dos de los secuaces de CACTUS KID tenían atrapada a Frida la cual lucía una chaqueta muy parecida a la que el usaba.

-Frida¡¡ ustedes...sueltenla¡¡¡  
-Tengo una mejor idea-respondió el TITAN-nos llevamos a Frida y tu ven si te atreves a rescatarla...  
-Esperen a donde se la llevan...  
-Al nuevo invernadero metalico de Ciudad Milagro¡¡¡-replico CACTUS KID mientras reía de manera malevola-  
-Nuevo que?-respondió Manny quien ignoraba por completo lo que era un invernadero-  
-Solo ven a donde estaba la antigua planta de reciclaje¡¡

Terminado de decir esto el TITAN y CACTUS KID dejaron a Manny atorado en el cartel quien inutilmente hacía esfuerzos por liberarse, y hubiese estado allí de no ser por que de repente el WHITE TIGER paso por ese lado y le libero, Manny una vez liberado le refirió todo lo que había pasado a su primo punto por punto. WHITE TIGER analizando la situación dijo que posiblemente sería una trampa para Manny, pero a este poco le importaba que fuese o no una trampa, para él lo importante es que Frida estaba en problemas y debía ayudarle como sea. WHITE TIGER después de pensarlo un poco decidió que sería mejor acompañar a su primo pero a escondidas. Manny no hizo objeción y giro su hebilla para transformarse en el TIGRE luego salió corriendo hacia el lugar donde los villanos dijeron se iban a llevar a Frida.

Lo que tanto los villanos como los RIVERA ignoraban era que la Frida que había sido secuestrada era un clon que había hecho HALCON REBELDE antes de que la sorprendieran, mientras que la verdadera se encontraba bajo los escombros del baño de mujeres de aquel edificio donde el TITAN y CACTUS KID la habían ido a buscar, teniendo poco tiempo para hacer a un clon y empujarla a un lado antes de que el techo se le fuera encima, una vez que se dio cuenta de que el peligro había pasado raspo sus muñequeras para transformarse y dar alcanze a los RIVERA

**CONTINUARA**

**Bueno se que no es mi mejor trabajo pero trate de hacer un buen episodio, espero tener el proximo listo pa la proxima semana**

**NAMARIE NYO**


End file.
